Family Is A Funny Concept
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Sequel to Who Says Karma Hates You
1. We Are Fire Inside

"Papa? What wong wid mummy?" Tom looked down to the boy on his lap, the silver eye staring back at him. It was one of his now rare days off and he was sitting on the couch with all three of the kids watching television. Delilah was sitting to his left, her pale and freckled hands moving a brush through one of her doll's hair, the little ginger girl wearing a cute white with violet polka dots strapped sundress with a lavender tulip pattern, on her feet were a pair of silver sandals. Elijah was sitting to his right, his hazel eyes fixed to the telly, there was marker on his arms in both red and green and a little blue from earlier before the coloring devices had been taken from the boy. Eli had his light brown hair brushed out of his face, the natural part in his hair forming a set of horns that the child's mum was famous for, a small gap in his teeth being another thing of note. Thankfully while the boy was playing with the markers his clothes hadn't gotten stained, his shirt being white and having an alligator on it with a blue bird on its head, his shorts being green plaid and his sneakers being green with red dots.

"Teddy I told all three of you that your mummy was feeling sick. He's not feeling well today so he's resting." Bouncing the boy on his leg, he watched the youngest of the triplets nod. Jonas smiled before laughing, looking behind his father. Turning to look behind himself and see what Jonas was looking at, he found two spikes of dark blonde hair. Looked like he wasn't feeling as sick as he was earlier on in the day.

"I thought you weren't feeling well today. Should you really be out of bed commie." Watching a pair of silver eyes peek over the back of the couch, he really had to hold Jonas to keep the boy from climbing over the furniture to be with his mum.

"You know why I wasn't feeling well this morning, Jehovah Witness. I'm feeling much better after finally getting some sleep. Did Edd go to the store? He wasn't in his office when i walked past it, and his car is gone." Letting his boyfriend take the giggling toddler from off his lap, he stood before moving around to be behind the couch. Tord had been up till around five in the morning getting sick, finally getting back to bed at about five thirty.

"He set up a tutoring session today and said he'd be back around four. Said to text him if we needed anything from the store. I started the laundry a bit ago while the triplets were eating breakfast, and Matt left around nine for his shoot." Watching the other snort in laughter at what he had said, he crossed his arms over his chest with a puzzled expression. "What's so funny Tord?"

"You, Thomas Rinwell, started the laundry? Is the apocalypse coming or something?"

"Hey now, I wouldn't joke about that if I were you. Especially with our pasts. Did you happen to forget every single time we had to deal with apocalyptic situations?" Smirking lightly, he quickly lost the expression seeing the blurred and scared look cover the other's face. How did he forget, the last two times zombies could be referred to with Tord had something to do with that eight year gap. Being quick, he placed Jonas on the couch beside his siblings before pulling Tord into a hug. He was the worst at speaking truly, accidently bringing up the timeframe and causing this to happen. There were scrapbooks hidden in a box at the top of a closet in his old room that were to be kept from the Norse male.

"I'm sorry. I suck for bringing it up. You going to put me in time out for being bad mummy?" Speaking only half seriously, he grinned as soft laughter came from against his chest. Feeling softer lips pressed to his, Tom rubbed Tord's back lightly.

"Your punishment is going to be cuddling me and the kids till I feel better." Watching the dark blonde pick up Jonas and Elijah, he watched Delilah go put her doll away before coming back. Sitting against the couch, Tord moved to sit on his lap as the three toddlers curled up with two of their guardians. The channel on the telly was changed to one of the music channels by Tord, the messy horns coming up under his own chin as the shorter laid his head against Tom's chest.

Three hours later, the prisoner of the group was stuck under four sleeping bodies, the music on the telly still playing softly. The sound of the front door opening and closing softly could be heard from the couch. It wasn't too long before his other boyfriend came into the room confused, coat and bag in hand before quickly leaving the room to laugh.

"You get into trouble again? What did you do to make him mad this time?" Edd had stepped up behind the couch after removing his shoes, speaking softly so the four sleeping figures wouldn't wake up.

"How dare you assume that I made him mad? What if we decided nap time was a cuddle pile?" The dark brunette didn't believe him, snorting softly in laughter.

"We all know that Tord only pulls you into cuddling after you make him upset. Nice try though. So what did you do?" Gasping in feigned disbelief, he tried to look hurt before smiling lightly.

"I accidentally mentioned the timeframe without meaning to. Wasn't really my fault but my response triggered a reaction." Seeing the longer hair move as Edd nodded, the tallest moved to pick up two of the kids from on top of Tom and move them to their room. Sitting down on the couch after moving the kids, Edd wrapped an arm around Tom's waist loosely. It was quiet for a few more minutes, the music from the telly and soft snores from Tord being the only noise in the room.

"Did you get one? I got one today and Matt said he'd place a reminder in his phone to get one." Nodding, he motioned for the other to keep quiet, gesturing to the sleeping body in his lap.

"Now where's the surprise if he overheard us? Yes I got one, it's in my desk at work. Speaking of, how was the tutor session today?" Watching the other close his hazel eyes and slump over, using his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose he knew something had happened.

"If I could request a few students out of my class I would, the attitude of some of these young adults is horrible. You wouldn't believe how some of them act. I teach one of the easiest classes they'll ever take and I'm the one being called by parents when grades come out barely passing. So I had to spend my usual day off helping people who don't even care do work they had more than enough time to complete. I don't care what anyone says, I'm not taking it as full credit. If they wanted full points they should have done the work with the rest of the class. And don't get me started with particular students. There's one smeg head who I wouldn't mind having removed from my classroom. Some nineteen year old arse who thinks he's all that because his parents are rich. Landon Miller is the definition of a spoiled brat, thinks that he can get anything with bribes or by just having rich parents." Watching the other rant was fun, but that last statement hit something.

"Did you take a bribe Edd?" Those hazel eyes opened wider before closing with a grin.

"What kind of professor do you take me for? I've outright refused any sort of bribe from all my students, sometimes even doing it so the rest of the class can hear. What would I need that sort of money for?" Edd had started to laugh softly, treating the question as a funny joke. Yeah they we're going to need all the money they could get with their growing family, but it wouldn't feel right to accept money they didn't earn. Feeling the body in his arms shift a little, he glanced down to see Tord's face scrunch up before a pair of silver eyes opened slowly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, glad to see you awake." Watching the shorter give a closed eye smile, he rubbed Tord's thigh.

"What happened? If I fell asleep on you who put the kids down for a nap?" Helping Tord sit up on his lap, he could see Edd move closer from the edge of his vision.

"You put me in time out, which led to you and the kids falling asleep on me. When Edd got home he first laughed in the other room before putting the triplets into their beds." Watching the blonde nod, he could hear the front door open again. Of course the shoot kept the ginger for two extra hours.

"I'm home lovelies! How are my favorite people in the world?" Watching the ginger nearly strut into the room, he was given applause.

"So they kept you for another two hours again?" Matt looked confused for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I had to stop somewhere on the way home and the traffic was horrible. There was an accident near the roundabout, not too bad but it caused issues getting through. I heard over the radio that it was a foreigner but who knows." Getting nods in understanding, the ginger sat down on the other side of Edd. Tord sat up more a little skeptical and confused.

"Where'd you stop? It seems like you would've been home sooner if you hadn't. Also don't you work opposite the roundabout? Tom usually drives through it." The communist was the only one of the four adults who hadn't paled a few shades, trying to figure out what was being hidden from him. He had been about half asleep when Tom and Edd had been talking and caught on the mention of him and a secret. Matt grinned after a few seconds, having been able to think of something to say.

"I was asked to drop a coworker off at their place because their car is in the shop. They live past Swindon." The dark blonde nodded in understanding, curling up closer to Tom's chest sleepily.

"So I have a question, when and what do we tell the kids? They deserve to know. And it'll be a big change for them since there's going to be a new person in the house." They all went silent with Edd's words, knowing it wouldn't be long before the triplets figured something was up.

"We'll tell them soon, maybe in another week or so. It's either going to be a good reaction or a bad one and honestly I don't want to deal with three toddlers throwing hissy fits or trying to 'play' with the new member yet. But waiting too long would only cause issues, especially when I start to show." Getting nods from the other three, Tord felt a warm hand placed over his stomach, the tee having been moved up by said appendage. The four stayed there for a few more moments before three little persons entered the room.

"What tell? What tell us mummy?" Jonas and Elijah had run closer, Delilah moving to climb onto Matt's lap.

"What are you guys talking about? We didn't say anything. Were you three being sneaky spies?" Letting the boys climb up to him, he felt Tom's hand move from its place. Jonas curled his little body up to his mum's chest while Elijah was trying to climb on top of Tom.

"Oo sayed 'wha tel Kids'" Edd got up from the couch, saying he was going to go start cooking dinner before he eat the room.

"It's a super secret surprise that mummy should keep quiet about." Watching Delilah and Elijah nod at what he said, he sighed softly. How was the lot of them going to survive another seven months of this, and then a whole mess of time after. This was terrifying to think about, that they'd be welcoming another member to the household in a few short months after two and a half years ago he did the same. Time flies pretty quickly when you spend it with people you love.

"Sirs."

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"The infiltration was a success. We are now in control of Denmark."

"Good. You may leave." There was a pause in speech while a heavy wooden door closed.

"Did you hear that, Paul?"

"Red Leader would be proud."

~~~~~~~~~~  
2146 words

I'm back and ready to attack [with fluff and angst]

If someone can figure out where the chapter title came from you get brownie points and a secret opportunity.

Week 9 of 40+

~Mari


	2. We Are An Army Asleep

"We are telling the triplets today. They won't stop badgering me about the 'surprise'." Tord leaned back against the bedroom door while in a group call with the other three who were at work on their respective breaks. The triplets had been put down for their daily nap before lunch which gave him a little down time which he usually used to clean up or rest a bit.

"Well if you want to break the news to them when we get home we can. I'll be home around five like normal, there's no conferences today for me." Edd's voice was soft and he kept going quiet for moments at a time. Well it was his lunch break between classes.

"As long as traffic is good, I'll be back after lunch. Today's a short shoot so the latest I'll be is three." Nodding despite how the other three couldn't see him, he waited for a response from Matt. His left hand held the phone to his ear while his right hand was over his stomach. He's been a little queasy all day but thankfully he hasn't actually needed to throw up.

"I'll see if I can get out earlier than usual, but we all know how my boss is." The soft sigh in the ginger's voice was easy to hear. See while Edd and Tom had set schedules, Matt wasn't as lucky. Not saying he didn't like his job, but the fact that his schedule wasn't set in stone was hard to manage. The other three had met their boyfriend's boss a while back at a party when the triplets were much younger and able to sleep through it. The man was horrible with time management, late to his own party by an hour and a half. And he could somehow make any situation uncomfortable. Such as during that party for instance, he had made Tord extremely uncomfortable when speaking about a few scars and almost sent him into a panic attack which led to Tom taking him to where the triplets were asleep while Edd and Matt explained why their boyfriend acted that way. It's always made conversations awkward since.

"Well I'm going to get some rest before the kids wake up. I'll see you three when you get home." Hanging up his line, he moved back out to the living room and laid down on the couch on his side.  
~~~~~

Opening the front door silently, he entered the house to find the lights off. Moving quietly, Tom found Tord asleep on the couch. Well that was odd for the time of day. Continuing through the house, he found himself in the kids' room only to find the three kids still asleep. Did any of them even wake up for lunch? It was already half past two in the afternoon. Going into the kitchen to cook some form of lunch for the four, he heard movement from the couch.

Waking up to sounds from the kitchen, he was a little discombobulated on the when and where. Seeing the time on the wall clock that Edd had made with the triplets' help, he was filled with fear and confusion. He wasn't even supposed to have fallen asleep, but here he was waking up on the couch thirty-five after two in the afternoon. Standing from the soft surface, he padded silently into the kitchen to find Tom at the stove.

"Well there's sleeping beauty. I've been home for ten minutes most and figured that you and the kids didn't get lunch. The three of them are still asleep." Nodding, he hopped up onto the counter next to where his boyfriend was making grilled cheese.

"So how was work?" Trying to start a small conversation, he placed both hands into his lap before moving one back and onto his stomach. It was a little confusing on what he noticed sooner with his second pregnancy than the first, like how his 'morning sickness' would be triggered by things that smelled weird or bad instead of just losing his past meals in the early morning, or that he could see a small risen portion of his stomach where the baby was forming and growing. He doubted that anyone else would notice how much he had grown so early, but it was a small confirmation for him that he was glad to see.

"It was okay, I had a few issues with an actor or two but that's normal. Why don't you go get the kids I finished making your lunch. How about the seven of us go out to eat tonight? My next bar shift is tomorrow night and the other two won't have work till Monday if Matt's boss doesn't go crazy." Laughing softly, he nodded before sliding off the counter.

"Tell Edd and Matt the plans so they know. I'll be right back with three hyper kids." Leaving the room, he didn't notice Tom instantly whip out his phone or hear the small chant of yes. Silently moving into the once nursery now toddler room, he faintly realized that they'd need to give the kids their own spaces soon, or at least Delilah. And that thought with the one about which room the baby would sleep in, it would probably be best if one or two of the other three combined offices for the while until they could actually renovate the house. Waking the triplets quietly, he smiled softly before leading them into the kitchen.  
~~~~~

"You three ready to do this?" He was a little fidgety but nodded all the same. It was a bit scary to do this, telling their three oldest that they would be getting a new little sibling in a few months.

"Yeah we're ready!" Edd practically gave a quiet shout, an unamused look being sent from Tom.

"I swear I love you but can you not. I nearly died the last time you did that." Getting confused for a moment, he realized that they were talking about the time the attic was haunted. Letting a soft 'oh' through his lips, he watched as the other three chuckled at the memory.

"Sorry Tom, let's go." He smiled as Edd apologized, the four of them walking into the living room where the triplets were watching the telly and playing with toys. Carefully sitting on the floor off to the side of the telly, he tried to get the attention of all three of his kids. Hearing the telly being shut off, he saw the other three sit on the floor behind the kids as the actual children whined about the electronic being cut.

"Now don't act like that, we want you three paying attention. Now remember how mummy said he had a secret?" Watching the trio hop in place while still sitting, he became nervous. What if the kids didn't take the news well. Seeing three pairs of thumbs being shown to him from the back row of his 'audience', he took a deep breath and exhaled before opening his mouth.

"There's going to be a new member in our family-"

"Arw we get anoder kitty?!" Elijah interrupted him being a little bouncy with excitement. Shaking his head, he decided against reprimanding his son for interrupting him.

"No kiddo, we're not getting another cat. I meant something else by new family member." Watching Elijah pout softly, he gave a small smile before leaning forward to brush the boy's hair from his face.

"We have Ringo buddy. Anyway what I was saying was that… that you'll be getting a new little sibling soon." Watching for reactions from his oldest children, he tried to keep calm. He anticipated to be dealing with angry toddlers, children who didn't want more siblings.

"Widdw swister?" Watching Delilah as she had spoken, he sighed softly.

"Yes. A little sister, or a little brother. We don't know what they'll be yet." Smiling softly he let one of his hands that were in his lap rest against his stomach, feeling less like he would be sick from nerves. Jonas looked back to where his papas and daddy sat, crawling onto Tom's lap.

"Daie where dey at? When come?" Watching Tom become flustered at the two questions, he smiled slightly.

"Come over here and I'll tell you." Waving the three kids closer to him, he gave a smile as the three crawled over.

"Mummy where widdw swister?" Letting Delilah and Jonas sit on his lap, he gave a soft chuckle. Noticing a dim flash from the remainder of his audience, it was obvious that his partners were keeping that picture.

"They're not technically here yet. They're in mummy's belly for right now, and they'll stay there for a few more months to keep growing."

"Why they in you bewwy mummy?" Being a little taken back by the question, he went silent for a few moments. Like hell he was going to explain the birds and the bees to his three two year-olds. Coming back to his senses quickly, he tried to speak quickly before he lost his confidence.

"The baby is in mummy's belly because it's safe in there. Babies need a safe and warm place to grow. And as the baby grows, mummy's belly will too so the baby can fit." Watching the triplets nod, he sighed in relief. This couldn't have gone any smoother.  
~~~~~

The seven of them had barely made it into the restaurant in one piece, with Tom being a famous director and Matt being a model there were quite the crowd of fans. He was glad that he was unrecognizable by anyone, it wouldn't be good if he was recognized in such a public space.

"God I thought that would never end. Did you five already order?" Watching Tom and Matt make it to the table, he handed the crayons to the triplets in booster seats. The two had been stopped by fans as himself and Edd got the kids settled at the table, the trio coloring on their menus.

"We didn't order yet you're both fine. Sit down and spend time with us though." Sticking his tongue out at Tom, he smiled lightly. The seven ordered food, and talked as they ate. The triplets couldn't care less about what their parents were saying. In the tables surrounding them, there would be small flashes from people taking pictures of two of his boyfriends. He was tempted to ask if they could leave, a voice in his head telling him that he would be found out and arrested. Suddenly he saw the other three nodded before all three stood from the table. Startled, he watched them all form a semicircle around him, each looking elsewhere than him.

"Hey Tord." Tom was the first to speak up of the three, his hand in his pants pocket.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He was confused, was something going on?

"You love us right?" The question from Matt made him narrow his eyes. The ginger only asked this sort of stuff when something happened.

"What did you three do this time?" Scowling at the three beginning to laugh at his question, he could faintly notice how the entire restaurant went silent. There were phones and cameras trained on their group in an attempt to get some juicy gossip before the papers.

"We did nothing wrong!" Edd smiled softly at him, a little unnerved by the attention from around them. He wasn't used to the paparazzi like Tom and Matt. Tom had moved his hand from his pants pocket to behind his back. This conversation was confusing him. What was going on?

"Well yes I do love you three why do you ask." There's a short pause before all three pull their hands from behind their backs. There was a black velvet covered box in each of the three hands before the rest of each of the persons knelt down on one knee. Gasping softly, he placed both hands over his mouth.

"Will you marry us?" He could only hear white noise for a good thirty seconds, tears peeking from the corners of his eyes. Uncovering his mouth to show his spreading smile, he used the backs of his hands to wipe the oncoming tears.

"Yes I'll marry you three. I couldn't think of anything better." Feeling three persons help him up from his seat, he was pulled into a warm embrace. There was applause from the surrounding patrons in the very public and crowded restaurant. Feeling the three rings being placed on his left ring finger, he smiled as they fit together perfectly, obviously something set up by the three of them.

"You knew something was up didn't you?" The dark brunette spoke up after they had ended the embrace, the four sitting back down at the table. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"We're all in more date fitting clothes and at a fancier restaurant that what we would probably do if it was a normal outing with the triplets. There were probably signs that I hadn't noticed, but I'm happy for the surprise nonetheless. I love you three so much." After the group had finished, they packed up what they were going to take with them before going back out to the vehicle and home. That night after tucking the triplets into bed, the four of them cuddled up in their bed to fall asleep, limbs tangled up in bliss.

~~~~~~~~~  
2234 words

I really like how this chapter turned out

Now I already know what Tord is having, but the contest mentioned in the author note of chapter one is to name the unborn. You just need to correctly give source to where I got the chapter titles from.

From now on Tom Edd and Matt are going to be referred to as Tord's fiancees or partner's and vice versa.

Thank you for reading. It may take a while for chapter three since I just started college.

~Mari


	3. We are a people awaking to follow their

Leaning back in the waiting room chair, he had both hands resting on his belly, it looking like he had swallowed a few small things whole. His right hand was fidgeting with his left, fingers lightly twisting his engagement rings. There were people staring at him, mothers and minors of all ages probably confused on how he was able to carry or recognising him from the tabloids. He didn't like how he was labeled as a mystery, but he'd rather that than people finding out who he truly was before now.

"Mister Larsin? Dr. Smiths will see you now." Standing from his seat, he tried to ignore the people staring at his back as he walked behind the nursing assistant. Going through the basic checks of height, weight, vision - which was getting worse in his right eye, he'd need to get glasses soon - and blood pressure before he was taken into the exam room. He sat on the table a little fidgety, not realizing how much at first due to his mind turning off for a few moments. Hearing the door to the room open, his head jerked up to watch his doctor enter the room.

"I'm really sorry about your last appointment, I hope that my substitute didn't make you uncomfortable." Doctor Smiths gave a small smile, her skin tone a little paler than it normally was. The last appointment she was talking about was about two weeks earlier, the young woman having been out due to illness. He had been checked over by a visiting doctor, not feeling comfortable enough to actually ask for assistance or assurance from the stranger.

"It was alright, but on a few bases I wasn't comfortable with talking to him." Watching the woman nod, he saw her looking at his charts, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Well from the looks of this you're going to need to _see_ an eye doctor," He groaned softly at the bad pun, "And I'm a little worried about how much you've gained since the last time I've seen you. It's not a lot, but it's a noticeable difference. Let's get this ultrasound over with though, that way I can be sure on what to tell you. Lay back and lift your shirt." Doing as his doctor told him, he moved to lay on the examination table, lifting his shirt up to his chest and unbuttoning his pants so the scanner could reach all around. From the angle he was at, his bump was much more prominent, raising roughly four and a half inches from his chest. Noticing the woman come closer with the sonogram machine and the bottles of gel. Flinching back a little, expecting the gel to be cold, he sighed softly at the warm substance as it was spread over his stomach. He was calm for a few more moments before the door was slammed open, jolting up with his heart racing, his doctor clutching over her chest.

"Doctor Mari there's a group of people with cameras who want to speak with you I believe. They wouldn't tell me what about but I had to use a chair to keep the door to this area closed." The nursing assistant was breathing raggedly, panting. The medical professional in the room had practically collapsed onto the floor after landing on her stool, her eyes closed and breathing at random.

"I've always advised to knock before entering a room with a patient, if either of us were further along you could've induced labor. Tell them I'll be out there after finishing with my patient." The assistant nodded before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Dr. Mari stood from where she had landed, turning her back to the door and facing him.

"I am very sorry about that. Let's continue." The brunette smiled softly, having calmed her heart.

"I'm fine with waiting, I don't want the rest of your patients being harassed…" Trying to tell the young woman to go take care of the issue, he smiled. The blue eyed doctor blinked once, twice, before nodding and leaving the room. It was only a few moments before she had come back, knocking on the wood, entering, and slamming it shut before leaning against it. Her hair was out of her elastic and against her face, the tie ending up halfway down to make it look more like she was from somewhere. Who did she remind him of? Oh right, the Elric mom. Nice going anime nut.

"I apologize for my appearance, seems they were reporters who wanted to speak with another patient of mine. I had to ask them to leave and tell them that said patient wasn't scheduled for today." She put a chair under the door knob to keep whoever it was out, pointing to her lips for another moment. 'They were wishing to speak with you, I'm guessing because your partners are famous and all. Two followed me back despite my telling them that it was illegal, that's why there's a chair under the door. I'll help you get out of here without issue if you want to.' She mouthed every word, her light blue eyes glancing back to the door. She flinched as there was banging on the door, her right hand gripping the side of her coat. He nodded, sitting up slowly and climbing off the table to hug the younger woman.

"Now, let's continue _ma'am_. I believe that I need to start over with the sonogram procedure." He flinched visibly at the use of the female denotation in reference to him, but it was understandable. There was a very high chance that he was the only male patient Dr. Mari had, and if he pretended to be female it would be much easier to get past the reporters without being badgered for questions. His doctor gave him a sad smile, knowing it was almost insulting for her to call him the opposite gender. Getting back up onto the examination table, he laid back again feeling the partially dry gel get wiped off by a damp cloth, the inside of his shirt having a little on it. Feeling it being replaced, he watched as the remote was being placed against it once again, spreading the gel against his skin. The screen lit up with the imaging, a white blob taking over the monitor.

"There's your little ones. They both look very healthy. Would you like to know the sexes?" He glanced over to his doctor, confused by her words.

"B-both? There's two?!" His eyes were wide in shock, not even thinking this could be possible despite his first pregnancy ending with triplets.

"It said in your chart that you were told? Was that wrong?! I'm sorry!" He stared at the screen for a few moments trying to process this, he could see two heads on the screen clearly. His last appointment when he was seen by the substitute doctor, the man hadn't let him see the monitor so he wouldn't have known.

"The other doctor didn't say anything about there being two, didn't even show me the sonogram." He ran his fingers along the side of his stomach, a light smile across his face. This was definitely a surprise for all of them.

"Well do you want to know the sexes?" He nodded at the question, still mesmerized by the aspect of a second set of multiples. Yeah it'll be harder to handle but it'll only be twins this time. Well he hoped.

"Are you sure it's just twins? You said that before and I ended up pushing out three little monsters that act like their dads." Watching the brunette laugh softly, she placed her hand on his shoulder as she checked the monitor.

"It's definitely only twins, identical twin boys to be exact." Laughing softly for a few moments, he was pitying Delilah because she would be the only girl in the household, besides Ringo and partially himself, before he realized what exactly his doctor said.

"I-identical twin boys? As in they look exactly the same? Practical clones?" Getting a nod, he slumped back a little.

"Hey don't worry. I heard from a few other parents of identical multiples that it's easier for the mum to tell them apart." Chuckling softly at those words, he watched as his doctor finished up the appointment, telling him how his two boys were doing and how they were practically hugging each other since they are in the same placenta. He found it cute, smiling at the photo he was given. Getting cleaned up, he pulled the red hoodie he had come with on, his stomach pushing the fabric forward a little. He was so giddy, finding out that he was carrying identical twin boys and that they were getting along while in the womb. It was nice to know, but it did worry him a little. How would his partners react? His kids? Who would the twins look like? Who is the father of the two?

"I believe that the reporters are still outside the door. Let me help you fix yourself so they can't recognize you. It's just going to be simple, but pulling your hood over your hair will do a lot to hide your identity." Letting the woman pull his hood up to flatten his hair horns, he smiled. He looked odd like this, but he also looked like a blonder version of Edd. What pure hilarity. Walking out of the room behind his doctor, he saw the reporters and cameramen taking pictures and recording him. He could hear Dr. Mari yell at them that she would call the police as he made his way to the desk to make his next appointment. Getting home took a while, he had to alter his course to lose some of the slow to give up reporters, stopping by a few shops to hide out.

"I'm home! Where is everyone?" Stepping into the house holding a shopping bag, he kicked off his shoes by the door and walked further into the house after shutting the door. He kept his hood up as he walked into the living room, finding his six family members sitting in front of the telly, the three adults sitting on the floor with one of the three children sitting in his lap. The couch was flipped onto its back, which he assumed happened during some play wrestling. He watched Edd stand up slowly, partially placing Elijah over his shoulder and move over to where he stood.

"Everyone else is asleep. It's good to see you home, how was the appointment?" Feeling lips pressed to his temple, he smiled.

"It went well other than paparazzi coming after me. They tried to get into the exam area of the doctors office. Dr. Mari tried to run them off but I ended up needing to lose them by going into random shops. Maybe go put Eli into his bed before I show you something, I don't want you to drop him if I shock you." Getting a questioning look, he watched his fiancee walk down the hall before stepping into the kitchen. Opening the bag he held, he refolded two small outfits before the dark brunette came back into the room. Throwing them at the other, he outright laughed as the one hit his taller fiancee in the face. Climbing onto a kitchen stool, he watched as Edd took a closer look at both small onesies that were thrown at him. He swung his legs as a snarky grin became plastered to his face when hazel eyes met his silver. Watching both articles being shown to himself, he had to hold back a laugh.

"'What do you call twin Octopi?' 'Itentical'. Tord what are you trying to show me? I want to hear it from your mouth." Giving a small pout, he watched the taller smirk.

"I'm pregnant with identical twins… it's two little boys. I was trying to be a little creative… a little more than when I announced the genders last time." Blushing a little more, he looked to the side. Less than a moment later, he could feel a kiss being pressed to his cheek.

"Well this is a nice surprise, let's tell the others later on tonight." Nodding, he raised his arms to be picked up. It wasn't long before they were cuddled together in the bedroom, having fallen asleep.

"Oh wow! That famous director got engaged to his three boyfriends." Three persons in uniform made their way down the hall to their posts, the shortest staring at her phone as the other two glanced over the brunette's head.

"That's not just anyone! Look, he is an up and coming model, yes?" The tallest woman pulled down her red scarf from her mouth, her Russian accent heavily laced on her tongue. The blonde glanced over, her indigo eyes lingering over the Russian.

"Bella, Viktoriya, isn't it possible that their agents put them up to this for publicity?" Bella gasped, seemingly appalled by the thought.

"But the four of them have been living together for _years_ apparently. Look! There's three kids at the table with them Kristen." The blonde looked to where the shorter was pointing to on the device, there were indeed three toddlers sitting at the table. The group of three had stopped in the hall, distracted by their conversation. Viktoriya pointed to something in her phone.

"Look here, apparently they've been dating for at least three and a half years, since before those kids were born. Looks like the other two are far from the spotlight, or they were before this going public. The dark brunette guy works as a professor at the local college while the blonde that they proposed to is apparently a stay-at-home parent. There's not much said about that guy… but he does look familiar." There was a sound from behind the group, someone clearing their throat. All three girls turned before saluting to one of their commanders.

"What are you lot doing? You're supposed to be at your posts." The Dutchman had his arms across his chest, staring down at the three girls.

"Sorry sir! We were on our way to our stations when a conversation topic came up." Bella looked to the side sheepishly, embarrassed that they were being scolded because of her.

"Your phone, let me see the picture on it." The shortest handed the device over, the man looking at the image closely before handing it back, "As you were soldiers." The trio hurried off after saluting their commanding officer, the man making his way the other direction. Entering the room, he stood before the desk.

"There's something unexpected happening in the world Pat. You have heard of the proposal that was all over the news right?" The shorter of the two put his pen down, his moss colored eyes glancing up to the other.

"What does this have to do with us? Yes I've heard of it. How could I not?" Watching as a device was shown to him, he could see a picture over the screen. Going wide eyed, he took the contraption.

"There's something we didn't count for to happen almost four years ago."

"You're right. Looks like we need to give our old friend a visit." He stood from his seat, a smirk trained across his face.

"Red might have thought he could hide from us, but he should have known he wouldn't stay hidden for long. He himself taught us to keep alert for everything." The previous second in commands now turned co-leaders grinned, plotting their next move.

"Tord Larsin we're coming for you. Whether you like it or not."

2616 Words  
Chapter 4 shouldn't take too long haha.  
Bella belongs to Sauce  
Viktoriya and Kristen belong to me [they're old oc haha]

Week 18 of 40+

BTW that contest is still going lmao

~Mari

[Sorry I post here when I can I love comments too if you have any suggestions or something you want to ask me. I promise I don't bite too hard :P]


	4. We don't have time for your games

"I'm exhausted. The triplets run me up the wall twenty-four seven and being six and a half months pregnant with twins is helping nobody. Take the kids to work for one day please. All I'm asking for is one day to myself." Tord was tired beyond belief, he was home with three overactive three year olds everyday unless he was at an appointment or his fiances were off work. And the way it was all heading he wouldn't have a moment to himself until the set of twins he was still pregnant with reached preschool. Gaining three nods from the men who promised to marry both himself and each other, he sighed in relief.

The next morning was hectic. Tom had already left with a sleeping Jonas at four in the morning, the toddler still asleep in his father's had taken a change of clothes for the boy when he woke up finally. Around six Edd had left with his bag and Elijah who had his own backpack filled with toys and his own art supplies. Tord had been woken up by the bedroom door being shut and was there to say goodbye to the two. He was still sitting at the kitchen table an hour and a half later when Matt was rushing around the house. Giving Delilah two slices of honey toast to eat for breakfast, he rubbed his back before pouring a cup of coffee for the ginger. Matt was running late again and he was glad he could watch his fiance run around like this.

"Lilalynn why don't you help your daddy by putting his bag and your bag in the car and buckling in after you finish eating." Smiling at the little girl, he unlocked the car and watched her get in with the bags as Matt came back finished with what he could do before he would get in trouble. Handing the forgetful ginger the keys and the coffee, Tord gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. Finally peace and quiet.

An hour late, that's what he was. He was supposed to be at the shoot by eight and he ran in at nine with Delilah behind him. Traffic was hard to get through. Running into the dressing room , he asked for one of the stylists to find somewhere Delilah can watch. The little ginger girl was sat in a director's style chair by the set, she guessed that this is what papa Tom's work looks like.

"Why hello! And who might you be little miss?" She looked up and saw a man who was older than her daddy looking at her. Her light blue eyes widened, before she glanced around looking for anyone who wasn't a stranger.

"Mister McFarland, Harrison is here. He's getting dressed currently." A brunette woman who was wearing a mic and holding a clipboard walked up to the man who had spoken to her.

"Cassandra do you know who's child this is?"

"I believe she came in with Mister Harrison, sir. Do you want me to take her to the daycare three floors down?" Watching the man shake his head, the woman looked at him oddly. Delilah didn't know what was going on but she watched as the man whispered something before kneeling down in front of her.

"How would you like to help your daddy today little one?" She looked up at him confused. Help her daddy? What did he need help with? Nodding shyly, she was helped down from her chair and led to another room like the one her daddy was in last she saw.

"Hey there cutie what's your name? I'm Aubrey." A blonde woman who was already in the room waved to her, pulling out a salon chair for her to sit in. Climbing into the black chair, Delilah told the woman her name, she was really nice and helped fix her hair before helping her get dressed. The shirt was really itchy and when she said that, Aubrey helped her put an undershirt on so it wasn't so bad. Having a sunhat be placed on her head after getting the sandals on, she was led out to where the chair was. Seeing her daddy talking to the other man, she ran over and grabbed his leg.

"So that's where you went. Did you tell Aubrey thank you?" Matt saw his little girl nod and smiled to himself. Shes so much like her mum was when they were all younger.

Waking up early wasn't hard to adapt to after cutting back on drinking. Hes nearly quit drinking entirely since they had all found out about the triplets, only accepting a few drinks now and then. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to keep his second job as long as he had. Putting Jonas down onto a couch behind the camera, he left for only a few moments to get a cup of coffee to find his son missing.

"Teddy? Where did you go kiddo." Thankful that there weren't many people there yet seeing as how it was only five thirty in the morning, he picked up the small backpack noting that the teddy bear that had been fixed up and cleaned up from his own childhood was missing. Jonas had found the bear when he was first starting to crawl when the trio were around seven months old. It was hard to keep track of the three of them and if you couldn't see even one of them you would know there was trouble. It seemed while cleaning out his old room that the ratty old bear fell from one of the boxes and the fist one to get his tiny hands on it was Jonas, who wouldn't let go of it even when offered his teething toys and puffs. Eventually they took the bear while he was asleep to assess the damage. When he woke up without the stuffed toy the next morning the whole house was woken. Tord had managed to figure out how to fix the bear and clean out any stains before handing it back over. Teddy now seemed to carry it around as if it was a security blanket.

An hour later when most of the rest of the crew had arrived he was still looking for his son. Asking each person who had come in for work to keep an eye out for the toddler. It was nearly two hours later that they found a little boy hiding in a part of the set, chalk in hand, and crude drawings of seven figures in white chalk on fake stone.

"Mister Rinwell? I think I found the kid. Hey there buddy come on out. You scared your dad a bunch when you ran off like that." Tom had practically run over when he was called, hoping that he wouldn't have to file a missing persons report for his three year old son. Tord would have him by the neck if he heard about this whole incident. Watching his heterochromatic son come out from the cave portion of the set, he caught the dark blonde as the boy ran into his arms. Hearing cheers from the surrounding room, he lifted Jonas into the air.

"That was probably one of the best things to happen during work. Thank god the camera was on." Guess there would be some bloopers for the extras of this film, and the family was going to be in the film with the cave drawing. Tord can't be too mad with him can he?

Making it into work earlier than he would usually need to, he got Elijah set up at his desk before getting each individual easel set up. His first class came in at eight, the second at ten fifteen followed by lunch and planning, two more classes after that which would keep him there normally till around five in the afternoon. But it seemed that he forgot there was a meeting after his classes. So there was a high chance he wouldn't get home until after dark. It wasn't too much of a bad thing, but by the time they got home Elijah would probably already be asleep.

Watching as his students took their seats, he only barely noticed the looks that were sent towards his son who was sitting at his desk. Giving directions on what to do and how long his students had to finish the project, he left them to their own devices to go and check on Elijah. Everything was fine till after his lunch break, having helped his son onto a stool by an easel after the small brunette had pestered him that he wanted to be like the 'big kids'. Having sent a few pictures of the boy in a smock obviously too big on him with paint brushes in his small hands to his fiances, he made sure to instruct his students for a few moments before being pulled away.

Elijah was fine with his dad being out of the room, he knew that the other people in the room wouldn't mind him. Or well that's what the three year old thought. See the easel he was using to paint on was an older one that had been at the school longer than his dad had been working there, and a few students believed it to be special. One such student was glaring at the toddler before putting down his canvas and paints to stomp over to the young child.

"Out of my work area you little brat. You don't belong here. Who let the diaper child in?" Laughing, he pushed the wet and colorful canvas onto the small boy, who was pushed onto the floor. Elijah who was only three inches short of three feet, picked himself off the floor with red blue green and yellow pant covering his face, hair and the apron. What neither knew was that there had been a camera recording since the young adult had stomped over. There was laughter from some of the other students, confusion and disgust from some others but nobody came over to help.

"I'm not a baby! An dat was mean!" Stomping his little shoe onto the tiled floor, Eli looked upset by both the actions and the speech.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it you little dumb fuck." The college student gave a wolfish grin thinking he won. Elijah covered his ears at the first syllable of the word dumb, knowing his parents wouldn't appreciate him learning any foul language at this age, despite already knowing some choice words via his mummy whenever he hit his hand with one of the tools and his papa Tom whenever he got annoyed or thought he couldn't be heard. Stamping his little foot on the ground, the little paint-covered toddler moved closer to the student before using all the strength in his little legs to try and crush the older boy's toes.

"You little brat!" Being kicked back roughly, Elijah's hazel eyes widened in fear at seeing a fist come towards him. The entire classroom went silent before there was shouting. The small brunette should have been crying, but he was silent as he stared at the increasing amount of red on his shirt and in his hand from his nose. There were a few students who kept taking pictures. A few moments later, Edd ran back into the room with a security guard behind himself.

"Landon Miller out of my classroom this instant. Your parents will be hearing about this. Elijah are you alright?!" Smiling happily, Elijah ran over to his father and showed all the color he was covered in. The security guard followed the nineteen year old out of the building and drove the previous college student back to his house to speak with his parents.

"Is anyone able to tell me what happened here? I leave the room for ten minutes to speak with another teacher only to come back and find my son being hurt by a student and nobody doing anything to stop it." He picked up his bloody son before leaving his classroom to go into the bathroom, asking another professor to watch his class while he was away. Grabbing paper towels, he sat Elijah onto the counter of the sink before turning on the water. Getting a paper towel wet, he began to carefully wash the paint and blood from Elijah's face, making sure he didn't get any into the boy's eyes and mouth. He couldn't do much of anything about the paint in the boy's hair, they'd have to wait till they got home. The thought of home made him physically flinch, the thought of facing Tord after this causing terror in the tall brunette. There were three ways Tord would react to this: yell at him for leaving Elijah alone with a group of strangers, cry and want to cuddle with everyone, or the worst case scenario, hunt down Landon with murderous intent. Yeah it's been years since any of them have committed murder, and in his right mind, Tord would be appalled or weep hearing about the Red Army or someone even mentioning his past title of 'Red Leader'. He wanted to forget about it all, wanted to make a clean slate. As far as the world knew he was a dead man, someone who died in the line of work tragically, who died either a hero or a villain depending on how a person saw him.

"Papa wat wong? I otay!" Elijah flung his paint and blood covered hands into the air. Chuckling softly, he continued to wipe his son off, removing his smock, and soiled tee along with the toddler's pants.

"Your mum is going to be mad at me for this happening. Now hold still for a few more minutes, I need to get the paint off your arms and neck." Motioning for the toddler to close his hazel eyes, he used another damp paper towel to carefully scrub the toddler's face, neck, and arms. The smock was overall fine, but the clothes would need to be scrubbed at some point. Thankfully the blood had stopped while he was cleaning up Elijah.

"Let's get back to my classroom. I don't think I have any spare clothes for you but I might be able to find an old coat you can wear till we get home or till I can get someone to drop off a change of clothes for you." Picking up his son along with the paint covered clothes, he left the bathroom to go back to his classroom carrying both in separate arms. Thanking his colleague, he set his son who was clothed only in a diaper, socks, and sneakers into his desk chair to take over the rest of instruction. Taking care of his students, he went back behind his desk to look into a cabinet for something old his son could wear. Pulling on a jade green long sleeve, he knew that it would have to do till he had the chance to question his partners on whether they could bring him any spare clothes for Eli. Tom should be getting off work soon…

"Professor Gold. I found this in the back trashcan and thought you would still want it." Turning to the direction the voice came from, he came face to face with a colorful canvas being held by a pair of ghost pale hands. Giving a small smile, he took the work from his student.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if this had been thrown out, Evelyn." Watching the young woman give a small smile back, he kept facing the direction as the brunette walked back to her seat. Setting the artwork down beside his desk, he checked around the room to see if anyone needed help before going back to where his son was. Getting the large jacket onto his son was a task, but there wasn't much of a struggle from the boy. Sending a quick request to Tom asking if the other could bring clothes that Elijah could wear, he sent a picture of the toddler in his old hoodie for his reasoning with a 'I'll explain later' after. There were no further incidents after the fight, the rest of his classes that day were acting their ages. Elijah had taken a nap while he was in his meeting, the little boy sleeping keeping the other adults from starting anything. How Elijah's been all day makes him remember things from years ago. So spunky like his mum.

Tom had gotten home around five while he was relaxing. The twins were hyper as anything usually, but today it seemed like they respected their mum's want to rest. After Matt had left that morning, he had tried to get back to bed only for the twins to wake up and go after his bladder. He's six and a half months pregnant, not much of a surprise. He had decided to take a well needed bath, his sore muscles relaxing and the children staying calm with the warmth. They've stayed calm since the small semi-bonding moment, no actual kicks from the boys, only small grazes and movements.

So Tom had gotten home first, Jonas talking excitedly about his day at his father's work. He had been cooking dinner, perched on a tall stool. There was a sheepish look from Tom when he had asked about his fiancee's day, a mumbling of 'I'll tell you later' which Tord would definitely be pulling him through on. The next home was Matt who came in with a very dressed up Delilah in front of him. Giving a questioning look at his daughter's change in style, he put the pan in the oven and set a timer.

"Couldn't say no to her. She's going to be coming with me to work for a while." Smiling softly he rubbed Matt's arm.

"Well think of it as more father daughter bonding." Getting on his tiptoes for no more than ten seconds, he kissed the back of the ginger's jaw.

"You're just glad that you don't have to handle all the kids at once for a while. So cruel." Laughing it off, he went into the living room where the two kids were playing on Tom. The grown man was flat on his face on the living room floor while Jonas and Delilah, who changed into a play outfit, were climbing on him. Silently laughing, he saw Matt capture the moment in a picture before he kicked his fiancee in the hip lightly. The five of them continued with what they were doing for the next hour and a half, himself pausing to check on the food to make sure it didn't burn. They didn't need a repeat of _that_ incident. They were going to have a late dinner so everyone could eat together, so eventually he turned the oven off, letting the food stay warm while the group of them waited for the other two members of the household to come home.

It was nearly twenty minutes later before he heard the front door open, letting the other four be so he could push himself up off the couch and go greet the other two. Making it to the front door, he found his dark brunette fiancee and his oldest son, the latter having paint dried in his hair but looking well rested. He also took note that the boy was in different clothes than he left in. Giving a questioning expression to the older, he was given a silent 'later'. Well that makes two partners to question, whether he abided by the request of them being questioned later was another thing entirely.

"So you both said you were going to tell me what happened 'later'. It's later and I haven't been told so speak now or I'm going to make sure you know who you're trying to fool." After the group of them had finished dinner and and gotten the kids to bed, giving all three baths since each were covered in _something_. Tom and Edd visibly fidgeted where they were standing, himself sitting on the side of the bed with Matt next to him.

"I'm just going to come out and say this. Jonas ran off when I went to get coffee this morning and it took almost four hours of everyone looking while also working to find him. The film crew recorded us finding him so that's a blooper now." Tom spoke quickly, trying to get it out and over with. He was slightly taken aback by what was said, but he didn't exactly mind how his son was recorded. The bloopers would only be with the disk release so there wasn't too much of an issue. Turning to the tallest of the four of them, he gestured for Edd to explain what happened at his workplace.

"So everything was fine till after lunch. The class after lunch I was pulled out after giving directions which left Elijah in the room. I was out for no more than ten minutes before I came back to find this smeg head of a student _fighting_ Elijah. The arse is no longer a student of mine and Eli was coated in paint from a canvas that had been pushed on him, and blood from him being hit in the face. What got me was that Eli was just staring at the blood, wasn't crying or anything. He was just staring at it. So his clothes were covered in paint and blood which led me to asking Tom to bring some extra clothes. But other than that, I'd say that it was okay. Got out of my meeting early because he took a nap and everyone behaved so the toddler wouldn't wake up." During the entirety of his fiancee explaining his day at work, he could feel the tears prick at his eyes, his emotions not understanding if he was upset or angry or even bordering hysterics from the last bit of what the other said. Feeling the tears roll down his face, he could acknowledge that his right arm had locked up, a hand being placed against his back. His left arm was curled up around his womb, the twins trying to help him calm down. Getting his right arm back in motion, he moved further into bed, giving a pout and holding both up in the direction of the other three. All three moved to hold him, cuddling up to try to calm him down.

"I'm conflicted now… I want the triplets to join us but they're asleep and should keep asleep…" He rubbed his face into Tom's chest, both still a little upset and sleepy. He was placated by knowing he could cuddle his children in the morning. They stayed that way for a bit longer, the doorbell going off interrupting them. All four of them got up from the bed, walking to the other room. He sat between Edd and Matt on the couch while Tom answered the door, his heart almost leaping from his chest when he heard two familiar voices.

"Is Tord Larsin home?" The Polish accent had him flinching, especially with how cold it sounded. Rubbing his womb carefully in an attempt to soothe his nerves, he tried to get up from the couch to hide in another room. Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, he felt himself being helped up by Matt.

"You look like you're panicking, tell us where you want to go and we'll try to help you get there." Matt whispered the words, standing up beside him and holding his arm. Edd nodded, staying seated to relay the words to Tom.

"Can we go to the park with the triplets please. Get us as far away from them as we can. They aren't here to play nice." Getting two nods, himself and Matt walked down the hall to wake the toddlers up, getting the three dressed in play clothes and managing to get out the back door silently. He pulled the hood of the purple hoodie that he was borrowing over his head to hide who he was. He was trembling as he walked holding Jonas against his chest, his arms covered in goosebumps as his eyes were dilated. Getting to the park without drawing too much attention, he held a very sleepy Jonas as Matt played with the other two kids quietly on the equipment.

Back at home, Tom was confused why these people were asking about his partner, deciding it would be safer to keep as much information secret about the other.

"I'm sorry he probably went back to bed. It _is_ almost two in the morning. I'll go check if you would wait here for a bit." Watching the shorter who had spoken nod, he closed the door before walking into the living room to find only Edd. Giving a questioning look at the now empty seats, he was glanced around before a nod was given. Watching the other mouth the words 'panic attack', he glanced back to the door.

"Tord dragged Matt out to the hardware store with him. Said that he needed to get a few things to finish what he was building." Nodding, he gave a small smile before walking back to the door. He knew it was a lie, but if Tord had started panicking by the voices alone it was bad. He only got that bad when the military or fighting was mentioned. When he went back to the door to let the two persons know when he saw them walking away.

"Hey I thought you wanted to know if he was home." The taller turned to face him, a scar over his eye finally coming into view. So that's how they knew Tord.

"We overheard that he was at the hardware store. Thought we'd meet him there." It was the shorter one who spoke, his strong accent ringing out.

"How do you even know Tord? He doesn't really go out much nowadays and I doubt that he met you both where he does go. Hasn't mentioned anything about you both." He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but he already had a feeling that he knew who these people were.

"How rude of him to not tell his partners about us. If it wasn't for us he'd have died years ago." The taller smirked as he spoke, lighting a cigarette. Tom nodded silently before closing the door and locking it. Walking into the living room, he moved over to the bookshelf and pulled the plastic cover of fake books out, grabbing the kisses handgun plus ammo from the spot before replacing the cover.

"Grab a blanket and your shovel. We're making sure those memories stay buried." Getting a nod, he went to pull on his old navy blue hoodie before the two left.

"I'm glad I brought this one home to get washed, grabbed Matt's overcoat and Tord's black hoodie. Might as well bring back good memories hm?" He saw the smirk on his lover's face as they walked out the back door silently, anticipating the worst and hoping for the best.

After playing a short game of dress-up, the group grinned at their handiwork. Matt had managed to calm him down quite a bit before Edd and Tom had gotten there, the dark blonde no longer as jumpy as he had been. He was also greatful that the two had brought his black coat instead of one of red ones. Sitting on the bench with the hood up and Jonas fast asleep on his chest, he watched as the other three spoke quietly so he couldn't hear. Watching Delilah and Elijah come back over to where he was sitting on the bench, he let the two sit on either side of himself before fixing the blanket to cover the four of them, himself and his three children.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry this all happened." He gave Tom a small smile. He could feel the twins shift a little bit, but he could tell that all his children were asleep.

"All the kids are asleep and I'm feeling calmer. So I guess I'm doing alright despite the fact that I have two highly trained soldiers after me. They're probably armed too." Adjusting how Jonas was laying on him, he rubbed the toddler's back as his son almost woke from slumber.

"We figured that, which is why we came prepared. If things get bad just get out of here with the kids. We can handle it. Just go and stay with the neighbors if you need to calm down." Nodding, he felt a kiss being pressed to his temple. Everything was calm for a while longer, Jonas waking up and running off to play. Hearing grass crunch behind him, he could tell by the movement of the wind behind his head that there was a gun pointed at him. There was a strong scent of cigarette smoke as he heard the click of the gun.

"You thought you could hide from us?" That familiar Dutch accent had him flinching, waiting to hear any of his partners moving.

"Put the gun down. You don't want to do what you think you want to do." Hearing Edd speak, he tried to calm down. He was glad that they had thought ahead to wake the kids up, he didn't want to take too long to get away at his chance if he got it. Feeling the arm move down, he let out a small breath.

"You have nothing to do with this so I suggest you leave it be." The shorter with the polish accent spoke up, his gun in hand but lowered. Tom narrowed his eyes.

"This has everything to do with us, we're engaged to him."

"And what if you are? That doesn't mean much when we need to remove a deflector from this life." That set him off, it was a blatant lie. The two hadn't even gone to see if he had survived the crash. Scooting forward off the bench he turned to face his past life, pulling down the black hood.

"So I'm a deflector? The guy who nearly died of blood loss on the cliff he crashed on waiting for assistance he wouldn't get? You both probably counted on me dying. But I didn't. I did my best to get help, I practically crawled back to the people I had hurt just to survive. If anyone here is a bad guy it would be you." His emotions were working against him, trying to affect him in ways that wouldn't be any bit of helpful to the situation. His ears rang in the next second before a pain shot through his left shoulder. Gasping in pain, his right hand flew up to cover the bullet wound, his blood seeping through his fingers. His ears were ringing as he collapsed onto the ground, feeling someone keep him from hitting the ground fully.

"Tord!"

5192 words

How's this for a cliffhanger? :3c

Week 26 of 40+

~Mari


	5. We Have Our Own Goals To Score

"Tord!" He could hear shouting from around himself, but he couldn't process anything other than his name. He could feel the squirming of his unborn children in his womb, terror lighting up his nerves. Feeling his now blood soaked hand being pulled away from the wound, he tried to get his bearings back.

"You fuckers! How dare you do that!" Tom had managed to knock both men down, full of a heart pumping rage that had been missing for years. The director held the gun in his hand, a red tinted smoke drifting from his sockets that kept the soldiers pinned to the ground in fear.

"Matt can you tell if the bullet is still in his shoulder? Keep your eyes open Tord, we're trying to help you but you need to keep your eyes open." Edd and Matt were trying to help him, the educator sitting behind him and trying to keep him awake while the ginger inspected the wound. He groaned softly as he felt kicking from his womb, glad that the twins seemed to be alright.

"We need to remove his hoodie and t-shirt. I think it's still in there since there's nothing on the back of his shoulder to indicate an exit wound. We'll need to get him to a hospital soon to get it out." He could feel his vision becoming clearer a little bit as he felt his hoodie and t-shirt being pulled off, getting chilled as his chest and stomach were exposed to the cool night air. If there was ever a time that he should be grateful for the ginger taking a few classes on first aid when they were younger it would be now.

"Sorry I know it's cold." Feeling the blanket being draped over his right side, he nodded as he could feel his soiled shirt being used as a temporary bandage.

"Mummy! You otay?" Giving a weak smile, he brushed off Edd trying to keep the kids away from him. The three toddlers sat on his right side, obviously scared and needing to be calmed down. They'd never seen anything like this happen before, their mom bleeding this much or anyone being shot. Using his right arm, he pulled the trio into a one armed hug.

"I'm okay babies. It's gonna be okay." Hearing a body fall from the commotion in front of him, he watched three people walking closer. His fear spiked for only a moment, before seeing Tom holding a gun to each of the others' heads.

"I want you to apologize and see what you did. Almost murdering a mum is one thing, almost killing a mum and his two unborn children is another thing entirely." Watching both sets of eyes widen, he sighed softly as the two men he used to call friends realized what they had almost done.

"We didn't know… we hadn't even thought about why there were children in that picture. We apologize for what we've done." The shorter, Patryck, had his hands up in surrender, barely being able to speak. Looking up at them, he felt calmer, not as feared by the duo as he had been for so many years.

"It's fine. Nobody lost their lives tonight. Apology accepted." He winced as the cloth was tightened over his shoulder. Feeling himself being helped up onto his feet, he was wobbly from blood loss.

"But-"

"No buts. It was a misunderstanding and my hormones weren't helpful." Watching the two nod, he hissed in pain as the lower half of his left arm was shifted to be placed in a makeshift sling of his hoodie.

"We need to get you to the hospital and that bullet out of your shoulder." Nodding minutely, he felt the blanket being fixed on his person.

"I'll call and see if the neighbors can watch the triplets. Why couldn't you both pull this stunt earlier in the night when they'd actually be awake." Watching as Edd walked a few meters away to make the call, he could feel the squirming of the twins calm down a little. Getting helped back to the bench, he watched as Matt took the seat directly next to him. Tom and Edd had left to take the triplets to their neighbors house and to get a car, the three figured that it wasn't safe for him to walk home with a bullet in his shoulder.

"I guess you both have questions." He glanced over to the duo, both sitting on the other side of Matt unarmed but still dangerous.

"What happened?" The Dutchman spoke up, his cigarette being jostled between his lips.

"I could ask the same thing. And please put that out, I don't want my kids getting sick because you thought you could smoke in front of me." Watching the large-browed man put the chemical-spill-in-a-stick out, he sighed softly. "Alright, here goes. From the beginning. So after the robot was shot and crashed I had managed to crawl from the wreckage. I was bleeding like crazy from my right arm which is a little ironic right now." Laughing a little, he placed his head on Matt's shoulder as he noticed the recording app on the ginger's phone. "So I waited there for a while, a few minutes, a few hours I don't know but I was there waiting for you both to come get me. Eventually I managed to crawl down the hill, I had found an aid kit and managed to wrap up what was still considered an arm. It was dark so I didn't need to worry about being caught by the police. It took a while to get their trust back, a few of the things I did to gain it back not exactly being safe for work." Turning bright red in the face, he paused to take a breath.

"Well after a few weeks everything seemed to be fine for the most part. I had been getting sick and waking up much later than usual. So after a particularly bad bout of nausea, Edd had taken me to get checked up at the hospital. Got the results back and found out that I was five weeks pregnant. I wound up telling these three when I brought them to my eleven week appointment, which was when we were told that I was carrying twins. Nothing much happened until after I hit full term, I ended up going into labor two weeks overdue, during a snowstorm, right after Tom shoved a handful of snow down the back of my shirt which in turn made me drop a boiling mug of water onto my chest and legs. I pushed out three adorable little monsters who uncannily act like their dads. Ended up becoming a stay at home mum while the other three got jobs, I legally couldn't do the same since I was thought to be dead and really didn't want to get an actual job. It's stupid but my profession is taking care of my kids." Giving a soft chuckle, he kept blinking. There were dark rings forming around his vision, the blood loss being the most likely culprit.

"About five and a half months ago I had been getting sick again, biggest incident being when I legitimately forgot about the triplets and fell asleep on the couch. Went back to see my doctor who joked about how I had just been there for my physical with the kids. Found out that I was pregnant again, waited a week to tell the three stooges. The three proposed rig-" Feeling the darkness swallow him up, he slumped against Matt's shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open, the bright lights above him causing him to flinch back. His left shoulder felt numb, but he wasn't as worried about that as he was about where he was. Taking in the feeling of being surrounded by strangers, he grit his teeth and felt a soft whimper leave his throat.

"Move away from him! You're all sending him into a panic with you being so close!" Hearing Tom's voice, he felt a little better. Closing his eyelids for a few moments, he could tell that most of the persons who were surrounding him moved away.

"Sir! I am going to have to ask for you to leave! Let us do our job. You can't possibly understand what we are doing to help your friend." He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, the thought of being separated from the only person he knew to trust and knew what was happening with him sending him into a panic. Opening his eyes to slits, he watched as Tom shoved the woman away from him and grabbed his right hand.

"Hey I'm right here. Pay attention to me and me alone. You're going to be alright. Matt told us that-" He had begun to calm down, a light smile crossing his face. He tried to squeeze Tom's hand lightly, but found it uncomfortable to do so, and looking down proved to show why. He had an IV in the back of his hand, the dark red of the tubing showing that he was receiving blood from a pouch on the stand. It would've made him laugh, how Tom was holding his hand despite the other being against the practice of receiving blood, if his attention wasn't redirected back to the nurse.

"Sir! I told you to leave and go to the waiting room! If you don't listen I will be forced to have you removed from the room and property." Watching as Tom turned on the nurse, he could feel the squirming of his children finally, feeling at ease with knowing that the two boys were fine.

"Ma'am, I don't believe that you understand. And please keep your voice down." He enjoyed how softly the other spoke. Though it didn't seem to affect the woman in any way other than negatively.

"Sir I know what I'm doing. I will be requesting for security to remove you." He felt the hand tighten around his, instinctively gripping back despite how uncomfortable it felt. The other medical staff that had been in the room had left at the sight of the conflict, not wanting to get into trouble. Watching the nurse leave the room, he motioned for the other to hit the button on the side of his bed that would be used to call for someone at the nurses station. Watching a male nurse who looked to be in training if the older person behind him wasn't a clue.

"Is there something wrong?" He opened his mouth to speak before watching the previous nurse stomp back into the room with a security guard by the sleeve.

"This man is preventing me from tending to my patient." The woman pointed an accusatory finger at Tom, his own eyes rolling at the statement.

"I was going to file a complaint, but I never learned her name throughout the entire seven minutes I've been awake that she's yelled during. The man she is accusing of keeping her from her work is my fiancee, who's been trying to keep me from slipping into a panic attack." Managing to keep from breaking off the edge of his emotions, he closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. Opening his eyes, he smiled at seeing the security guard leaving with the woman, the male nurse taking over with checking him over. It wasn't too long after that everything was explained to him and his other fiancees joined him in the hospital room, the neighbors coming by with the kids a while after that.

"You feeling any better? I can't understand how you handle this." Glancing over to the sleeping figures of his partners and children, he smiled at the friendly face beside him.

"I don't know, I just might be used to it after so many years with the three of them that the kids don't make much of a difference. Gosh I don't even know if that makes sense." Hearing a soft laugh from his side, his mouth perked up at the side.

"That makes more sense than it should. That's the only way I handle the two dorks I live with." Grinning, he looked back over to the group of ten who slept almost fully piled up on the in room couch.

"Yeah, you're right Jon. It does make more sense than it should when you've got your own dorks to take care of on the daily."

~~~~~~~~~~

2085 words

Tord said that nobody died ;3

Thank you Preggo Sauce for guessing correctly for the contest. They have named the twins as their prize.

~Mari


	6. We Have Trophies To Win Instead Of Being

"Boys, calm down please. Mummy is still a little weak and sore from being in the hospital." Here he was again, the fifth time this week where he's lost control of his life, and it was only Tuesday. Currently he was trying to handle his oldest and youngest, their sister with Matt for the day. Both boys were acting hectic, Elijah was trying to hang off his left arm, the shoulder still healing from it being shot a few weeks ago. Jonas was giving him a hard time, running around the house only wearing half his training pants. The four of them had gotten around to potty training the triplets late, and boy was he paying for it big time. He was a little jealous, Matt managed to get Delilah through it in the week he was in the hospital. Getting literally pulled from his thoughts, he both felt and heard a soft whimper leave his throat as his skin pulled at the injury still under bandages.

"Elijah Michael Larsin-Gold let go of my arm right now." Watching the hazel eyes of his son widen, he felt the weight that was pulling his arm be released. Within moments, he felt his leg being hugged.

"Sowwy mummy." Seeing tears form in his oldest son's eyes, he pushed the little boy away from him lightly before moving to kneel on the floor and pull the boy into a small hug. His knees and hips ached from the position, and it was awkward with his belly in the way. He hit eight months pregnant today, the twins were heavy on his hips which caused many moments where he was sitting or laying down as of late. He really hoped that the other three would be able to get time off soon so he could actually rest until the twins come.

Hearing small running steps from down the hall, he watched as Jonas ran towards him and Elijah, the pull-up completely gone. Sighing softly, he moved to stand up so he could get his son re-dressed.

"Eli can you help me for a moment? Can you grab a pull-up and some clothes for me?" Watching the boy nod, he gave a small smile before taking Jonas by the arm and moving over to the couch to sit. Waiting a few moments, he watched as the devil haired child ran over to him with some of his brother's clothes and the package that held the training pants.

"Of course this is the last one in the package. Looks like we're going shopping." Talking to himself as he pulled the clothes onto the hyper little boy, he mentally groaned. He's never actually gone to the store with the kids unless he was with one of the others, and even then the last time he'd done that was when the three were in infant car seats and two were strapped to his chest and back. At least it was only the boys he guessed, though two toddlers plus being heavily pregnant wasn't going to be fun.

After giving the two something to keep them occupied, he went to the bedroom to find something to wear outside the house. It was harder, the twins showing heavily on his form as well as the small bit of chub that he's had since he carried the triplets. Getting some warmer clothes on to combat the cold weather of February, he managed to slip on a pair of boots before grabbing the boys' jackets and gloves. Getting two sippy cups of juice and a few snacks into a small backpack with extra clothes, he got the boys ready to go before leading them out to the car. What he didn't expect was a van sitting outside behind the car, it obviously being used by reporters. Getting the boys into their carseats and putting the backpack in the passenger seat, he walked over to the van, using the back of his hand to knock on the window. Watching the glass lower, he tried to steel his resolve and not run off.

"Excuse me but you can't park here. This is private property as well as a no soliciting zone." Watching the obvious cameraman laugh, he kept a calm yet annoyed demeanor.

"Like I'm going to listen to you. Only the owner of the property has the right to tell me what I can and can't do here. So run off and stop bothering me." He pinched the bridge of his nose, not in any mood to deal with this guy.

"I _am_ one of the owners of the property. Now leave before I call both the police _and_ my fiancees." Watching the man's eyes grow wide, he almost laughed as the cameraman apologized and drove off. Shaking his head slowly, he walked back over to the car and got in, checking both of his sons before buckling in and starting off to the store, the radio playing softly.

Getting to the store and the boys into the seats in the shopping cart, he put the backpack into the bed of the cart before starting off around the store. He had managed to take an inventory of what they needed, also texting his partners in the case that he missed anything. He always got stares from people, but he could ignore those well. The actual attention though not so much, he would always get flustered if someone complimented on his kids' behavior, commented on how nice he looked, or asked about his pregnancy. This time however he didn't enjoy much of the attention.

"Ma'am let my son help you. Do you need to sit? You shouldn't be on your feet too much." Huffing under his breath, he sighed softly as he turned to the person. Taking in the sight of a mother urging her teenage son to take the cart from him, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I can do this myself but thank you. I'm only at eight months and my partners are usually with me." The woman looked like she understood.

"Could you just let my son help you? He's not doing anything." Laughing a bit at the question, he couldn't help but nod.

"I guess he could help me get things into the cart. But are you sure you're alright with sending your son off with a stranger?" Turning to see Jonas dead asleep in the seat, he almost missed the plop on the floor from the stuffed toy dropping. Watching the woman tug her son's headphones out, she gave him a smile.

"You don't seem like someone who would be untrustworthy. Hey pick up that toy for him please, i'm sending you to help him while I finish the groceries." Watching as the teen picked up the bear who wore a fabric coat, he accepted it from the younger male before putting it in the backpack. Waving to the woman, he started leading the way he wanted to go. He managed to get through the basics without issue, getting what was needed as well as a few other things before heading down a few more aisles. His issues began to unfold after getting napkins and just as he led the cart down the next aisle. He felt a slight pressure around his pelvis, didn't hurt much, but boy did it feel uncomfortable as hell. He didn't even realize that he had stopped walking until the teen questioned him.

"Hey, are you alright? You kinda just stopped." He knew he looked pale, much more than usual. Letting his hand rub over his stomach, he nodded slowly.

"Probably overworked myself a little. Could you help me down to the floor please?" Watching the teen nod, he was helped onto the floor. The uncomfortable twinges continued at odd intervals, becoming proof that he wasn't feeling contractions but braxton hicks. Motioning to be handed his phone, he managed to text his three musketeers about the situation.

"So is everything okay or should I go grab a worker? Should I tell my mom to come over here?" He hadn't noticed how the helper was frantic, using his right hand to pat at a portion of the floor for the teen to sit with him.

"I'm fine. Just feeling some false labor and it caught me off guard. Sitting is helping me a little, so I don't think you need to alert anyone." Watching the teen sit by him, he leaned back against the shelves behind him. He was glad that Eli and Teddy were napping in the cart. Seeing a conflicted expression on the young adult's face, he gave a small smile.

"You have a question right? Go ahead."

"Umm may I feel?" Nodding, he felt the hand rest over his stomach before the teen continued. "How are you able to? Is this your first time or have you done this before? How does it… Feel?"

"My physical gender is male but I have female organs, so in simple terms I'm a hermaphrodite. This is my second and hopefully last time for a while at least but who knows if that'll happen. The two in the cart can attest to that as well as their sister who's with her dad for the day. Feel? It's not too bad until they started moving, then it feels like your organs are moving on their own accord. The false contractions were just discomfort, lots of pressure. Not as bad as actual contractions though." Watching the teen nod, he closed his eyes for a moment before shifting to sit up more.

"Are you, uh, ready to continue?" Nodding, he let the younger acquaintance help him up off the floor. As they finished his list, he thanked the teen and his mother by the checkout lanes. Getting everything packed into the car successfully, he made sure the boys were settled before he began driving, he stopped on the way to get some lunch for the group of them, letting the boys go climb in the indoor play place after they had eaten. Getting a phone call, he checked the time and where it was from before answering.

"Hello? Eli, Teddy, come down here and eat more." He watched as the boys came back over to the table before he had to flinch back at worried yelling.

"Tord! Where the hell are you three?! We got nothing after that text. Are you in the hospital?! Are you alright?" Having had to hold the phone a few inches away so he wouldn't go deaf. He couldn't blame the three, but he knows that they would've been notified if something had happened to him.

"Don't yell. We're all fine, finished the shopping and we're eating lunch now. The hospital would've called if I was there." Sighing softly he adjusted how he was holding the phone before he realized something. "It's only roughly one in the afternoon, what the hell are you three doing home."

"We finished the work for the day so I got off at noon."

"My boss was sick and didn't show up so we just left. Lilalynn is down for a nap in her room."

"Today was just online work. I went in for office hours though." Hearing a cell phone go off, he snorted as his dark brunette lover muttered under his breath before the other call was answered. "I gave this number for emergencies only. What is it now! Hello? Yes that's me. This line is for emergencies only, I will not boost your grade. No I do not take nor do I tolerate bribes, you want a good grade in this class you do your work with the rest of the class. Tell the board of directors then. Goodbye." Hearing a huff from the other side of the call, he couldn't help the laugh coming from his chest.

"Nice phone call Edd. But yeah everything is alright, the boys are taking breaks from playing to eat their food. I guess I'll see you four later." Hearing the three bid farewell, he looked around to find Teddy in the screened in upper portion of the play place, Eli was at a bottom speaker trying to communicate with his brother. Taking a picture, he sipped his drink before feeling the soft kicks from the twins pattering against the walls of his womb. They were so well behaved now that he couldn't help but wonder if they were going to cause all sorts of trouble when they were older. Collecting the trash once everything was done with, he disposed of the mess and collected the things.

"Boys! It's time to go! I bet your fathers are worried about us." Watching the boys run over, he got the coats on them before getting his sons into their carseats. Hitting the road, he barely drove for five minutes before it happened. He could barely swerve away from the collision, the front passenger side being hit instead of himself head-on. His head collided with the steering wheel before he used his right arm to physically pull his leg off the gas pedal. He blacked out for barely ten minutes, but when he managed to lift his head off the wheel, he smelled the iron in an instant but disregarded it for a moment at the sound of loud crying. Giving himself both whiplash and a headache, he turned to make sure that the boys were alright, the both of them just scared as his head went foggy. He barely noticed how there were people surrounding his vehicle, the yelling on the other side of the glass and metal not breaking through his headspace, his thoughts focusing on the blood currently pouring from some injury in his head. He blacked out once again.

The next time he surfaced with consciousness, he was laying on a gurney after being pulled out of the car. He could hear the yelling voices, it making his head throb. The moment he groaned in pain he was surrounded, nearly curling into himself.

"Sir are you alright!"

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Leave him be! He is in no shape to be yelled at in the moment!" He sighed softly as the patrons moved away, immediately looking to the paramedics.

"Where are my sons?! Are they alright?" He watched as the man nodded, sighing in relief.

"Your sons are perfectly fine. Could you give your name please?" He nodded taking a deep breath as he felt bandages being wrapped around his forehead.

"Tord Larsin. What happened to the other car?" Feeling metal being attached to his wrist at the mention of his name, he instantly began to freak out. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He tried to get away from the handcuffs, a pressure being placed on his shoulders to keep him down, his left side flaring up badly enough to force a scream to rip from his throat. He needed someone he knew. He needed somebody _now_. Feeling the gurney move into the ambulance, he glared to the two paramedics as well as the police officer who came with him. It was no surprise to him that the officer was trying to convince the medical workers to release him federal custody.

The trip to the hospital was full of agony, he was going through a panic, worrying for his safety. Whenever he would hit a peak on his panic attack, his shoulders would be slammed back down on the metal of the gurney, the eventual feeling of blood spreading from his shoulder becoming an obvious repercussion. The moment he was wheeled into the hospital, he felt his apprehension both peak and calm at seeing his doctor from behind. Watching the blue eyes widen, she spoke with a person behind the desk quickly before walking off to make a call he seemed.

It wasn't long before he was taken care of, his shoulder being fixed back up again. It wasn't long after that that he heard shouting from outside his obviously guarded room. Once he was discharged from the hospital he'd be taken to the police station to be executed as soon as he had given birth. He wouldn't even be able to see his family ever again. It hurt, striking deep in his chest. _He_ was the victim of the accident, yet it was _him_ that would be punished. The yelling continued on the outside of the door, it disrupting his unborn sons enough to cause kicking. The door slammed open, his heart stopping in the same moment as his bladder was emptied by kicks. God that's embarrassing, but understandable since he was still cuffed to the bed.

"Tord! Oh my god. Are you alright?!" He sighed softly, being comforted by his entire family. Things were explained and worked out, Tom nearly injuring both officers who had been guarding his room. Dr. Mari gave him a check over to make sure himself and the twins were alright. After being given good news that everything was alright aside from the bandaging around his head and shoulders. He rubbed at the marks around his wrists from the cuffs, being helped into a wheelchair and taken down to one of the cars.

"You need to relax. No more stressing and less strenuous work. I was told about what happened earlier today. If you aren't careful you could go into labor early. Now go home and rest." The group of them nodded, being helped into the backseat of the car. He only barely noticed who had gone up to his doctor after they had bid farewell, someone who he supposed was her partner and a young child. The man by her side looked familiar, but he didn't want to already break his word with his doctor so he kept silent.

The moment they got home, he was helped to bed and tucked in before the triplets crawled into the bed next to him.

"We managed to get everything from the car, it was totalled but that was only due to the doors being ripped off and the initial collision. So don't worry about anything. We'll be trying to take time off, so you don't need to move a finger." Smiling softly at the words, he nodded. He guessed being bedridden wouldn't be so bad as long as everything turned out well.

3054 Words

It was finished last night [or well at about 1 am] but I hadn't posted due to needing sleep.

As animate knows, I'm ready for the pitchforks [Sauce knew too but not about this chapter.]

So Tom and Matt are going to fight the government so Tord can be safe and stuff. Edd and the kids are the grounding to sanity at this point. And Dr. Mari is hormonal and ready to kick ass if someone hurts her friend/patient.

Yes I did just confirm that Dr. Mari is pregnant, she's two months behind Tord [so 6 months]

Now here's me going to campus dressed and looking like Tom.

36 weeks of 40+ [eight months guys!]

So only about one or two more chapters before the epilogue, and I'll be waiting for my death between this all haha.

~Mari


	7. Heres to Anyone Who Never Quit When

Nevermind what he said a few weeks ago, being bedridden was the worst thing ever. He couldn't do even the most basic of things like cook or clean, let alone take care of the kids. The three of them did come to play with him at times, nap time also being moved to being right next to him. He was glad that there were tutorials online for how to do things, knitting and sewing becoming what he'd usually do whenever left alone unless he was reading. It wasn't too hard after he learned how, but the first few times it ended with frustration. Fixing how the reading glasses sat on his face, he flipped the page of the book. It was hard to get used to the eyewear, getting scolded by one of his partners for refusing to wear them.

Speaking of his partners, two of them were home for the day, both having gotten time off. Edd wasn't so lucky, getting stuck in the classroom more days a week than anyone needed at this point. The absence of both Tom and Matt was worrying, at least one usually there to keep him company. Glancing up at knocking on the door, he marked his page before placing the book on the bedside table. Looked like it was nap time with the three hyper kids climbing onto the bed with him.

"Sorry about not checking in on you, the neighbors asked for Matt to help with something and I couldn't leave the kids alone. You doing okay?" Tom looked wrecked, his hair in pigtails and marker covering his skin. He couldn't help but laugh at the view his kids created of his fiancee.

"My sewing things are halfway across the room so I've been reading. You look wonderful babe."

"Kids decided to make daddy Tom 'pretty'. Don't worry Matt got a picture." Watching as the taller moved across the room to grab the fabric for him, he smiled as it was put beside the book.

"That's adorable, but before nap time starts," glancing away, a dark blush covered his face, "can you help me to the bathroom? These two enjoy trying to annoy me with this form of early target practice." He pouted as the other laughed, being helped onto his feet and to the bathroom. This was the only time he got to move around, so he definitely needed this respite. The midwife that had taken over his care when Dr. Mari had gone on maternity leave had tried to set him up with a catheter, the four of them refusing it the instant it was mentioned. Doing his business, he stopped to take a look at himself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. His scars had mostly faded, the two along the side of his neck looking like light scratches while the one over his eye was a little darker than those. His right arm had healed up a while back, light lines that were practically invisible showing its previous injuries. He could remember right after the causing of these marks when he and Tom would be stuck in the bathroom with Edd, the tallest wrapping bandages around his neck to his hip. Tom had been sitting on the side of the tub while he was on the toilet seat, his arm being wrapped up before he watched as Tom's shoulder was wrapped up.

Glancing down to where he was harboring two little gremlins, he pulled the hem of his shirt up over his belly. He could feel the squirming twins sitting low, his womb had dropped a few days ago. There were still a few days before he was due though. Running his fingers over the skin, he could feel the light stretch marks under the pads of his fingers. When he had been carrying the triplets, he had been upset at the first few marks, though it could be understood since he was still healing from the crash, the smaller wounds around his hip and side were pulled. He's gotten used to them though, it was a given at this point that he'd those marks for years, a sort of battle scar proving he got through being pregnant with multiples, not once but twice. Rubbing at a kick, he pulled his shirt back down and over the skin. Opening the bathroom door, he smiled as his hand was grabbed.

"How long were you standing? You know you're supposed to be resting as much as possible. You feeling okay?" Being helped back to bed, he smiled at his kids who curled up around him as soon as he was leaning against the pillows again. He felt as Jonas and Delilah curled up against each of his sides, Elijah trying to take the role of the family cat by laying against his belly.

"It was only a few minutes, I got lost in thought while looking in the mirror. I'm feeling fine Tom. I'm getting tired of these two being cooped up in me but I don't want them to come out yet. Does that make sense?" Getting a nod, he tried to relax in his place, his eyelids becoming a little heavy. Feeling lips pressed against his forehead and stomach, he reached out to grab the blue hoodie fabric before Tom walked away.

"Join us? At least till we get to sleep." Mentally cheering, he watched as the other walked around to the other side of the bed before crawling under the covers with himself and the kids. Feeling an arm move across his chest, he smiled softly before he began to drift off to sleep.

He was woken by kicking and soft cramps a few hours later. He glanced around to find himself alone in the bed, a cup of tea on the bedside table with a few cookies. The tea was still warm, so it had to have been made within the hour at least. Making sure he was sitting up, he made sure to pick up the cup with both hands before he took a sip. It was a little chilly, the window in the room looked like it was open a little bit. Rolling his eyes at that revelation, he put the cup back down before picking up his sewing. It wasn't much, he was only giving small repairs to old blankets. Well, old blankets was a rough term for this, the fabrics held strong meaning for them all. See he was repairing the old 'baby blankets' that the four of them had had forever it seemed. They were in alright condition despite the years of harsh use, frayed edges and faded color weren't the worst of it, some holes were a little difficult to fix, and there were a few stains from whatever random happenings.

"Just a few more stitches before a good wash and this one will be ready. Still find it funny how I was the only one to have two blankets when I was little. At least there's enough to go around now." He grinned, a hand rubbing the side of his belly. Since he was born in the northern area or Norway, it was extremely cold most times of the year. So when he was born, he had been made two blankets by some now distant relative. He made note to contact his family at some point, check if any of them still lived. If they did they'd probably not care about him, he was never close to anyone but his grandparents, his real parents having died when he was barely two in a car crash. Finishing the repair of the first of his two blankets, he placed it to the side to be washed before grabbing the other. It was less worn, so he could stitch up the few holes and it'd be done. Pricking his finger as another soft cramp hit him, he huffed before putting the hurt digit into his mouth. Hearing a crash from the other room, he wondered what was happening. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he gave a call to Matt who didn't answer before calling Tom's phone. Hearing it getting picked up, he laughed softly at what had to be Matt trying to get the kids off of him.

"Is everything okay Tord?" Tom sounded tired, but that was probably right.

"I heard a crash from that direction and wanted to know what happened. Also I kinda pricked my finger with a sewing needle and it's bleeding." Hearing a laugh, he could hear the dial tone in the next second. Waiting for barely a minute, he watched the man enter the room again. Getting an assurance that everything was alright in the other room, his wound was bandaged.

"This blanket is almost done and the Two can be washed. They'll be ready for these two troopers." Feeling a hand cup his belly, he grinned brightly when he felt the lips pressed to his.

"You're adorable like this you know."

"Says the man who said he hated me for years. Hey…" Pausing with what he was going to say, he glanced to the side.

"Something wrong?" He gave a small smile before shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong, just, i'm feeling cooped up, like I'm trapped. Can I join you guys in the living room please?" Hearing the other hum, he looked into the black voids.

"Maybe a little later. But you're going to be sitting the whole time, no arguing on that." Laughing, he nodded with a smile.

"No argument from me, I'd love to sit in a spot with different walls. The same four twenty-four seven gets boring." He was kept in company for a bit longer before Tom left him with both blankets to be thrown in the wash. He twiddled his thumbs for a while longer, reading his book until the door opened again. Grinning at the dark brunette who probably just got home from work, he felt hands run through his hair before wincing at a knot being pulled at.

"When was the last time you brushed your hair?" Gaping at the question, he stuck his tongue out.

"Hello to you too Edd. And what's the point of brushing my hair if nobody is going to see me? I'm bedridden anyway." Getting a snort from the other, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey babe. And Tom said you'll be joining us out in the other room. We have guests so I'm going to help you brush your hair at the least." Well he didn't know about that. He wondered who would have been over as Edd tried to keep gentle while brushing his hair. It was probably the neighbors or Paul and Pat. Getting helped into different clothes by his own request, he was helped up out of bed and down the hall with a blindfold over his eyes. He was putting his full trust in his fiancee not to walk him into a wall. He was held in place at the edge of the living room, the room deathly quiet.

"Keep your eyes closed for a few more moments after I take off the blindfold." Listening to directions, he felt both hands being grabbed by two different hands. After the few moments, he was allowed to open his eyes, blinking a few times before they widened. He saw the faces of the neighbors and the two current leaders of the Red Army, plus a few unfamiliar faces. Hearing one of the older women gasp as he was helped into a seat.

"What is all this?" His voice was shaky, the unfamiliar faces throwing him off big time.

"We decided to throw a baby shower for you, since we never did it last time." Shocked by the words from his ginger lover, he tried to relax in his seat, both hands unconsciously moving to the top of his belly. He was eventually introduced to Matt's mom and grandmother, Edd's parents, and Tom's mom and younger brother, who he hadn't even heard mention of. Gesturing towards the three elders who were speaking with Matt's grandmother, he waited as Tom bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Thought to invite some family of yours. You don't recognize them?" His eyes opened wide, glancing over the three again before covering his mouth. He hadn't seen the three since he was still a teen, right about when he moved to London. He felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks, it catching the attention of most the people in the room. Within an instant he had all three of his partners questioning what was wrong, his only response was his head shaking and more tears.

"Hey, shh, what's wrong baby? You're too amazing to cry. Want something to drink?" He nodded to the last question, Tom leaving the room to grab something for him to drink. Being handed a glass of milk, he took a sip as he managed to calm his tears.

"I-I'm just… so happy. I don't know how to respond. Thank you so much for this." Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he showed his grin to the room. It took a while to get him comfortable in the company, all three of his grandparents practically squeezing him to death. Getting help with the gifts, he enjoyed each. It was nothing big, just clothes and blankets.

"So what exactly are you having? Edd wouldn't tell us over the phone. Why we got gender neutral things." He smiled softly at his technical in-laws, using one hand to rub his middle. Tom's mother had asked to feel, and he now had both her and Matt's mom's hand resting against his belly. The twins were asleep, small movements being the most that could be felt.

"Identical twin boys, and if I've learned anything they'll be troublemakers like the rest of us. They're asleep right now but they're usually docile unless something happens." Having his attention diverted to Tom, Edd and Matt squirting water at Paul, he couldn't help but laugh, the feeling of fluid going up his nose. The laughter continued for a while longer, going from laughing at a now soaked Paul, to him snorting milk up his nose. It wasn't till his crotch felt wet that the laughter slowed.

"Babe did you just-"

"Edward, Thomas, and Matthew this is the second time you've made me piss myself laughing while pregnant and I don't know if I should keep laughing or be annoyed."

"Wouldn't you be _pissed_?" Grabbing an empty water bottle, he threw it at the brunette's head, missing entirely. It wasn't long before everyone left, the three boyfriends of his getting the kids to bed before moving him to the master bathroom to get cleaned up. He could feel the cramp get stronger as he was moved. He was sat on the toilet as he was undressed, watching as blank eyes became confused while he held back from groaning softly at a strong cramp.

"Tord are you feeling alright?" He glanced down to where Tom was looking at the inside of his shorts.

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"There's bloody fluid in your shorts." Going wide eyed at what the other said, he placed both his hands against his womb.

"Shit. I didn't even realize." His actions caused Tom to go on guard, Matt coming back to see the two of them pale in the bathroom.

"My water broke… and those weren't just cramps from the twins shifting around." The ginger quickly dropped the towels and left the room, most likely getting Edd.

"What are you saying Tord? You're scaring me." Taking a deep breath, he clutched his middle as another contraction ran up his spine.

"The babies are coming you dumbass!"

2631 words

Hahhahaha I had warned you that there'd be roughly 8 chapters + epilogue

Tordle went into labor woop woop

Week 40/40+

~Mari


	8. You'll Never Let Them Say You'll Never

" _What are you saying Tord? You're scaring me." Taking a deep breath, he clutched his middle as another contraction ran up his spine._

" _The babies are coming you dumbass!"_

The other three were silent as the words left his mouth, a ringing silence surrounding him after he had yelled. He could feel the twins shifting around almost uncontrollably, a head pressing hard against the muscles of his cervix. Feeling as a whimper crawled up his throat, he heard the other three begin moving again.

"We need to get you to the hospital quickly. Do you think you can stand long enough to get re-dressed and into the car?" He shook his head quickly, trying to bite back a pained scream. The contractions were coming much quicker, he could feel the cold air against his lower regions that were stretching to accommodate his children when they came through. There was no way he was making it to the hospital, he had been told that the second time would move much quicker than the first had, and the light contractions from throughout the day were the warning signs.

"We won't make it in time! I'm at the end of my active labor and the babies will come really soon. With our luck we'll get stuck in traffic and these two will be born in the car." He hissed in pain as there were rough kicks.

"Alright. Just tell us what you want us to do. Want to go to the bed?" Shaking his head, he gestured to the bathtub. He _was_ still covered in piss from laughing too hard.

"I've been told that water births are much more comfortable, and I don't want to be the cause for getting new sheets. I have to be able to lay back in the water so it can't be too hot and the cold could hurt worse." Receive a sharp nod, he watched as Tom started the bathwater, Matt taking care to check him over. Edd had been sent off to get towels and the other supplies. Feeling an object prodding at his cervix and muscles, he tensed up.

"Sorry, I was trying to check how dilated you are. Eight centimeters so about an hour longer at most. Breathe through the pain love, you're doing so well." Taking a few deep breaths, he was helped up and off the toilet seat and into the bathtub. The warm water felt great, it helping to lessen the pain of each contraction until it was only a harsh pressure. The four of them managed to calm down, talking while his body made work to push out his kids. He smiled as Edd rubbed against his belly, the motion apparently soothing the twins enough to stop their kicking. It wasn't long before he was told that he was ready, the discomfort and pressure making him flinch with each new contraction. Yelping softly as he felt the head slip into his birth canal, he groaned softly as he began to push.

"The first is on his way. Help pull my legs up please?" Letting the muscles in his legs relax long enough for both to be pulled over the sides of the tub, he gave a light whine as he felt more chilly air hit his privates. He refused to push anymore, trying to delay his children from coming out until he was ready. His left hand was being held by Tom, Edd continued to rub his middle softly, and Matt was grabbing scissors, twine, diapers, and onesies for when the twins were out. His right hand traced against his opening, the skin sensitive to his touch as it spread a little bit more. He barely swallowed back a moan, the small form of pleasure helping with any pains he received. There were four sets of feet coming towards the master bathroom, an instant realization having him trying to pull his legs back into the tub to cover up where he'd be birthing from. Glancing back long enough to watch the triplets rush into the room with Matt behind them, arms full but trying to catch the three.

"Mummy otay?!" He sighed as his left arm was being held by his three kids. He didn't want them in the room while he gave birth but he doubted that they'd listen if someone told them to go back to bed. Feeling the head slipping down to crown, he hissed softly as his legs tried to spread and hook over the walls of the bath.

"Babies, mummy is fine. Your little brothers are just being very active and want to say hello. Go back to your room mine små, you'll meet your little brothers in the morning." The contractions rolled through him faster than before, himself unable to do anything between the pain and the fact that he didn't want to scar his children for life. Quickly giving all three a kiss on the head, he sighed softly as they left the room.

"Move my legs back up please the head is at full crown and it burns." Hissing at the stretch of the head, he looked down across his body as soon as he was helped back into position. His middle was a little lumpy, it only holding the placentas and the younger twin. Feeling a stronger urge to push, he still ignored it, his body doing the work to get his child out. It was a few more contractions before the head was halfway out, Matt cupping the smooth surface before it slid out finally. He took gasping breaths, his face pale. He finally began pushing as the shoulders turned, his face turning from pale to a dark red as the obstruction slipped through him easier than the head. Watching as his third son was cleaned off a little bit and placed on his chest, he held the now sobbing boy close, humming softly to calm the newborn down. The oldest of the set of twins looked like he had hair closer to his own color, his right eye a little swollen just as how Jonas' left eye had been when the boy was born. Allowing his son to latch onto his chest, he couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his son squirming while eating, disturbing his younger brother who began to kick again.

He could feel as his second baby slipped into his birth canal, his belly looking more like chub than a new parent. He gave short pushes, each shifting the youngest down and through his body. It wasn't long before his eyes widened, shock at feeling something other than a head breach his opening.

"The youngest is in breech babe. Push slowly." Nodding silently he gave softer pushes, the feeling of the legs and hips of his fifth child slipping out making him stiffen up in fear. This hadn't happened before, why hadn't he been told this could happen? His last appointment was when he was in the hospital last month, shouldn't he have been warned of this then? He was so caught up in his thoughts and fears that he didn't realize he was being spoken to.

"Tord? Tord? You need to push. Come back to hearing range please. Everything will be okay just calm down babe. Calm your breathing." He felt the hand on his shoulder move to his back to trace along his spinal column and shoulder blades. He hadn't know that he was hyperventilating, taking a few slower and deeper breaths. Pushing, he felt the torso start coming, spreading wider as the shoulders made the form thicker. As soon as the shoulders had popped out, he gasped in relief.

"That's it you're doing so good babe. Just the head left and you'll be done. You'll be able to sleep with both our boys in a little while." Nodding, he waited for the head to move closer so he'd be able to help it out. There was a big risk with this, if they weren't careful there'd be a chance of both of them being hurt. Giving a small push as the head began to spread him open slowly, he groaned. Glancing down, he watched as Matt held the bottom half of his child, the head slowly coming into view as his body moved the head further through him. Giving a final tired push, he felt as the head slid out of him. Watching the second and final baby being cleaned up, he gave a smile as the second baby boy was placed on his chest. He could feel as Matt urged his body to contract, helping the placenta come out and to make sure he wasn't hemorrhaging. The younger boy latched on, his older brother already done and asleep.

"We're so proud of you Tord. You three are perfectly fine and healthy. When you're ready to get out tell us." Nodding, he kept quiet for a while longer, just watching both of his sons. Getting the baby boys dressed and swaddled, he was helped out of the tub and dressed in his night clothes from long before he began showing, the shirt and sweatpants a little tight and definitely showing his baby fat. Feeling his rings being slipped back onto his hand as both baby boys were laid into his arms. Giving a tired smile as his picture was taken, he let both babies rest on his chest and stomach as he was tucked in and fell asleep.

He woke up early the next morning, his body aching from the previous night. Crooning to his awake little boys, he moved to feed both, glancing around the room to find nobody else. He guessed that he was being left alone to rest. Smiling, he ran his fingers over the dark blonde hair that sported from his sons' heads, laughing softly as they flipped up slightly in the front like small horns. Gasping softly as both boys opened their eyes, he smiled softly at the light hazel. Their right eyes were still closed, him already knowing what was up with that. Lightly glancing over the chubby cheeks with the pad of his finger, he smiled at the light spattering of freckles across the light skin. Hearing the door creek open a little, he smiled as Tom entered the room.

"How are you feeling? I'm guessing sore." Nodding, he smiled softly as he looked back down at the two quiet little boys.

"They're two little monsters. There's fluid in their right eyes. Such adorable little mixes of all four of us." He couldn't stop smiling, the way his mouth was formed disallowing it. Hearing as the two little boys made soft noises, he felt a kiss to his temple.

"How would you like some visitors? The triplets are more than hyper to see their little brothers. The names you chose before are still the ones that fit correct?" Nodding, he adjusted how he was holding the two as Tom left the room to call in the other five. He watched as three toddlers climbed up onto the bed to see their younger brothers. He had to keep the three from hurting the younger two, getting a little annoyed by how they wouldn't listen the first few times.

"Wat numes?" Jonas had his head resting against his arm, looking down at his two little brothers. The small light brunette was now the middle child, so he could understand the his second son's reaction to it all.

"Their names are Harvey and Alexander. Harvey is wearing the yellow onesie and Alexander is wearing the red onesie." What happened next made his heart melt.

"Hoio Hawei, hoio Awexnder. I'm yur bwig bother Tweddie." He glanced up to see the camera up and recording, thankful for it. He was surrounded by his not so small family as they welcomed the two newest members.

Family huh? That sounds nice.

Family is a funny concept isn't it?

1987 words

And that's the end. Thanks to those who stuck with it till the last chapter. All that's left is the epilogue. I had lots of fun writing these guys and now their story is almost over. Thank you to everyone who held with me throughout all of Who Says Karma Hates You as well as this entire book.

I'd personally like to thank Preggo Sauce [commonly called Sauce], Animate [Cameo character as well as proof reader], and everyone in the Mpregsworld server on discord.

Till the epilogue

~Mari


	9. A Story's Ending To A Lifetime's Start

He'd been up since six in the morning, fixing breakfast and getting things ready for when everyone else would be up. It _was_ a big day for all nine of them. Heading off to the nursery, he found both infants awake, Harvey on his stomach and cooing to his brother who was still on his back. Lifting the younger of the two, he opened the top few buttons of his nightshirt. Letting the smaller boy to latch on, he ran his fingers against Harvey's head. He'd been doing amazing with balancing his household, the moment he was able to get out of bed after he had the twins he was adapting. Placing Alexander over his shoulder to burp the baby, he smiled as the nine month old tried to grab his hair. Repeating the process with the older twin, he dressed both boys into their onesies before letting them fall back asleep in the swings in the living room. Moving to where his older set of triplets slept, he woke the three and let them go get their breakfast before he would help them get dressed. At eight o'clock exactly he heard movement from the master bedroom, peeking in to find Tom face down on the floor and Edd rubbing his eyes sleepily. Matt was most likely in the bathroom already getting ready.

"Morning~" He grinned as he leaned against the doorframe, watching as the duo looked to him. Moving over to the closet, he grabbed the one dry cleaning bag from off the door to take into another room with him.

"Morning Tord. You getting ready?" Nodding, he folded the plastic covered garment over his arm.

"I'll be getting the kids ready before getting dressed. Remember, I'll be getting picked up with Delilah to get there early and finish getting ready." Watching the two nod, he moved closer to give each of the three a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Hanging the bag on a coat hook by the door, he went back to the dining room to clean up the three preschoolers and usher them to their room again.

"Go get the clothes that we got you kids. It's time to get them on. Remember, we want you three to stay clean until after okay? Then you can be as messy as you want to be." Watching as the three grabbed their neat piles of clothes, he helped the boys sort out what to put on first, the buttons on the undershirt being fixed by himself. Letting the two get their socks and pants on themselves, he turned his attention back to Delilah who already had her stockings on. Helping her get the light red dress over her head, he made sure to button it up carefully before he gave his attention back to the boys who were trying to figure out how to get their shoes on despite Elijah's pants being backwards and Jonas' shoes on the wrong feet. Holding back a laugh at the small mistakes, he helped get the clothes fixed on his children before helping with what was left. Elijah's undershirt was a light green while Jonas' was pastel blue. Delilah's dress was light red but the belt around her waist was a pastel purple color and she had a light purple flower crown for this entire event. The boys each had a light red bow tie, their hair moved from their faces naturally. Getting the bow ties and belts on each of the kids, he brushed his sons' hair before moving to do the same with his daughter after the over jackets and shift were on. He was proud of his handiwork once the three were ready to go, leading the three out to the living room where he found Edd half dressed in his tux.

"Tord you're not even dressed. Do you need help? I see you got all the kids taken care of." Laughing at the confusion on his soon to be husband's face, he shook his head.

"It's improper for grooms to see the bride before the wedding in their dress. I'm getting dressed after Paul and Pat pick Delilah and I up. Don't worry I'll be all dolled up for you three eventually." Handing the other the engagement ring, he gave a small smile as he heard the doorbell go off. Grabbing his dry clean bag, he made his way to the front door with Delilah on his tail to meet the duo. Both were dressed in tuxedos, black suits with dark red undershirts, their ties were black as well, though he did manage to see a ring against Pat's taner tone on the shorter's left hand. He definitely had a few questions. Waving goodbye, he got Delilah buckled in before getting into the backseat with her.

"So Patryck, what's that metallic band on your left ring finger?" Not skipping a beat, he smirked at the flustered mess his friend became. After he teased the polish man lightly, he got his answer. Congratulating the two, he mentally sorted what he needed to do. The kids were all ready, so he just needed to get dressed and make sure that everything was done properly. Smirking lightly at how he was already half dressed under his night clothes, the only thing needed being what was in the dry clean bag and his proper shoes.

Getting to the chapel was interesting enough, he had to hurry past quite a few people and photographers who tried getting pictures of him. How fantastic, the reporters had caught wind of this. Getting into the back changing room he was supposed to use, he hung the hangar up before getting Delilah situated with his phone right outside the door until he had gotten properly dressed. Getting his night clothes off, he asked for help with getting everything on, his face red in embarrassment at the view of himself in thin lingerie in front of persons who weren't his partners. First was a corset, something he regretted but decided to wear anyway. After that was the hoop underskirt and garter belt, the former having to be laced up while the latter he managed to get on easily. He gave careful breaths from behind the binding, taking his outfit from the hangar. Despite the social norms, he was going to wear a dress, but it was no ordinary wedding dress. No it was a pastel red in color, his heeled shoes white. He would wear a veil, the headband covered in false flowers in red, blue, green, and violet. Looking in the mirror, his eyes traced along his frame. The dress had lace sleeves, the rest of the gown layered nicely to keep him warm. The entire thing went a little past his feet, the white heels that he had practiced in adding about three inches to himself.

Feeling a brush going through his hair, he laughed at how much trouble Patryck had with getting his horns to stay down before they both just decided to fix the problem by not bothering with it. After his hair was done and the veil was placed snugly, he smiled as all three of the triplets entered the room. It looked like the three had gotten here. Watching as Paul entered the room with rings in hand, he was confused until he was told that the other three couldn't figure out how to keep the rings on the pillows. Getting some tissue paper and safety pins, he made small loops that could be torn to get the rings off during the ceremony, but they'd be strong enough to keep the rings on the pillow till they were needed. Handing the small pillows off to Elijah and Jonas, he watched as Delilah was given her basket of flower petals.

Waiting the few minutes before the triplets were taken out of the room, he waited for his grandfather to enter the room. He was given the choice between either his grandfather or his soon to be father in law. Feeling the veil being moved over his face, he stood as his only living father figure entered the room. Giving a light hug to the older man, he was handed a bouquet of flowers that matched his headband. Being led from the room, he could distinctly hear the wedding March from the chapel, smiling softly as he watched his little flower girl do her job, the ring bearers behind her a few steps. Everyone stood as soon as he was walked in, the cameras trained on his person.

Looking forward towards the altar, he could feel his cheeks heating up behind the fabric hiding his face. The other three were dressed to the nines, each loosely following a color code. Tom wore a sapphire colored undershirt, Edd in emerald, and Matt in royal purple. Their ties weren't too abinormal, the odd one out being Tom's checkered tie. Thanking his grandfather softly, he was helped up to the Altar to stand beside Tom. Handing the bouquet off to Patryck to hold, he smiled as he felt the veil being lifted by three hands. He couldn't follow the ceremony properly, distracted by the point that this was actually happening. He was thankfully keeping enough attention to bring the event back into focus, paying sharp attention to the words that the preacher spoke.

"Do you, Edward Gold, take Matthew Harrison to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" He couldn't help the grin on his face, trying his best to not laugh at the full usage of the other's names.

"I do." There was no turning back now.

"Do you, Matthew Harrison, take Edward Gold to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do." The model hadn't even blinked before he spoke those words, the smile on his face not faltering a moment.

"Do you, Edward Gold, take Thomas Rinwell to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Thomas Rinwell, take Edward Gold to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Edward Gold, take Tord Larsin to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tord Larsin, take Edward Gold to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do." He spoke the words with full confidence, his expression never faltering.

"Do you, Thomas Rinwell, take Tord Larsin to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tord Larsin, take Thomas Rinwell to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tord Larsin, take Matthew Harrison to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Matthew Harrison, take Tord Larsin to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Matthew Harrison, take Thomas Rinwell to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

"Do you, Thomas Rinwell, take Matthew Harrison to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do." Watching as the preacher stood up straighter, he grinned to the other three.

"If anyone has an objection to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." This part scared him, worry over if someone would come just to ruin this day. There was silence for a few moments before he breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the power entrusted to me, I pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss the grooms." And they did, taking turns with giving kisses to each other before they tried to do something they'd only practiced a few times before. Giving a grin to the other three, he grabbed Tom's and Edd's hands, pulling the two into an odd adaption of a traditional kiss. They could hear as clapping erupted from their audience, the four of them pulling away from one another for the moment. Noticing something missing, he looked to where Elijah and Jonas were standing, still holding the pillows and waved them over. The four of them grabbed rings from the places, slipping them onto each other's ring finger. They waited a few moments before he felt himself being lifted from where he was firmly standing on the ground, unable to help the soft squeak that left his lips. He was carried out of the room by Edd, being set down once they made it to the car they would take to the reception. Getting all five of the kids buckled in, he cuddled himself between Tom and Edd. First they'd go to the 'reception', a small party at a local park where they'd participate in a few traditional events. After all that they'd go to a restaurant to eat with a few friends before they went off for a week. He couldn't wait till the four of them were alone, but he also didn't want to go. It would be hard to keep away from his kids for so long, the only thing he's done the past five years is care for them.

"You look lovely babe." Smiling, he shifted a little before he was a little more comfortable. Gosh this corset was uncomfortable on his frame.

"Thank you. And you three aren't going to see anything under it until we're in that cabin in Norway." Smirking lightly, he rested his head against Tom's shoulder. He continuously scolded as Tom tried to open the back of his dress, giving a glare as the man on his other side tried to do the same.

"I told you. You are waiting till later. Stop trying to unzip my dress dear god." Trying to keep his dress on for the next ten minutes, practically shooting out of the vehicle once they made it to their destination. Stumbling slightly, he walked over to where Paul and Patryck were standing, the shorter now wearing a knee length yellow dress and snow boots.

"Pay practically tackled me to get me to put it on. Looks like your ride here was eventful." Sighing, he could feel cool November air against the top portion of his back, it making him shiver.

"I married three horny guys, two tried to undress me in the back of the vehicle despite the kids being right there. Can you fix the back of my dress please?" Feeling warm hands zip his dress back up, he sighed. Hearing his name being called, he rolled his eyes before walking over to where the party was.

"So we're doing the bouquet toss first and then the garter belt. Which of us are taking that off you by the way?" Blushing brightly, he was glad that they were further from the group.

"Draw straws or something I don't know! Decide against yourselves." Fidgeting, he had started playing with his right earing. He had been given the pair by his grandmothers, it having been worn by his mother and her mother before. He'd probably pass them to the kids when they get older, he couldn't help but laugh at the vision of Jonas wearing the pair. Holding his bouquet in his hand, he walked back over to the rest of the people, announcing that the bouquet toss was about to happen. Watching as a group formed in front of him, he turned his back to it as he help the grouping of flowers. Glancing back, he threw it, hearing shouts from a few older women in the group. Laughing as he saw it hit Patryck, he enjoyed seeing the hurt looks on the women's faces.

"Guess we have something to strive for, ready to have your garter taken?" Feeling his cheeks heat up, he nodded as he was lead to a seat. Sitting as normally as he could, he watched as Tom moved to lift up the bottom of his dress. His face was impossibly red, the obvious paparazzi recording this entire thing.

"Which leg is it on. Or do I have to figure that out~?" Hiding his face in his hands, he barely watched as the other went under the skirt. He could feel light kisses against his skin, the cool lips making him shiver. He kicked Tom in the side when the other went too far up. The garter belt being pulled down by teeth was his next feeling, watching as the light brunette held the blue fabric between his teeth as he came out from under the heavy skirt fabric, hair tousled. Watching as Tom held the fabric, he snorted in laughter as it was flung into a small crowd with a loud fwap sound.

Watching as Paul had a blindfold tied over his eyes, he stood from the chair and practically dragged Patryck onto it. Was this planned? Maybe. But it would be fun to watch their reactions to it afterwards. He watched as Matt and Edd helped Paul onto the floor at the front of the chair, himself getting Pat's boot off silently. Watching and recording as Paul tried to get the blue fabric up his fiancee's leg, he watched the color of Patryck's face deepen in shade with each inch that was passed. As soon as the garter belt was secured against the polish man's thigh, Edd removed the blindfold before both men were sent a shade more red than even his old hoodies. After the first dance and everything else, the group of them left to go to a restaurant with their closest ring of friends. He made sure to say goodbye to all five of the kids before they piled into the car. Their things were packed and the neighbors had agreed to watch all five children for the week. Getting to the restaurant, he was helped out of the car by Matt, the six of them being badgered by press and reporters.

"Are you four a thing now?"

"Do you have anything to say about how other people have reacted to this occurring since it came out that you just married the man previously known as Red Leader."

"How do you feel about the world knowing your true identity?"

"How long do you believe this will last?" Watching as Tom grit his teeth, he stepped back a pace.

"Off with you! Let us enjoy our wedding night in peace you blokes. Now enough of your questions." Feeling his arm being taken, he gave the taller a smile despite his emotions being frazzled by the hard hitting questions. Being taken into the back area of the restaurant, the six of them were seated at an oblong table. He sat at the head of the table despite his disagreeances to it, Matt sat at his right and Tom to his left. Edd sat across from him, Paul and Patryck filling in the last two spots. After getting themselves situated, he watched as a waitress stopped next to Edd, her notepad in hand.

"May I start you all off with drinks?" He nodded, looking to the menu before picking up how the man to his left ordered a bottle of champagne for the table. Blinking a few times, he ordered his drink before turning to the other.

"Tom you don't handle alcohol that well, remember? Don't want you getting too drunk to remember tonight." He watched as the man in question grinned, himself predicting that Edd and Matt rolled their eyes at the next words as well.

"Well tonight's a night to celebrate. Champagne isn't as strong as what I used to drink anyway. Don't worry you can be the one to stop me if I have too much." They all knew that it would take more than just himself to stop the man, but they just rolled their eyes at the whole thing. The waitstaff brought around their drinks and appetizers, their conversation continuing with small pauses. There wasn't much issue other than some reporters who weren't deterred getting too close. Matt drove them off this time, himself covering his face. Well there wasn't much of an issue until it came time to order their actual food, his conversation with Matt interrupted by a different waitress as their original one had gone home at the end of her shift.

"Sir I'd really suggest you getting a salad." The waitress was at most in her first year of college, her blonde hair obviously fake and her waistline probably hitting a negative number. He couldn't see anything that wasn't fake about the waitress, and cueing into the conversation, he nearly went over and ripped out her weave himself. They all knew that Patryck had difficulties with his weight, and it being shoved in his face like that by someone as thin as a pencil, the girl would deserve her karma.

"Watch your tongue!" He saw as the girl glanced him over, obviously giving a snooty look.

"Oh look, it's the bride of Frankenstein. How touching. I'll take your order after I take fatty's." That was it. He stood from his chair and literally had Matt try holding him back from attacking the girl. He was downright furious. Not only was she insulting his friend, but she was insulting all of them.

"You are so lucky my husband is holding me back or your family would have to make funeral arrangements." The blonde hadn't even flinched. There was a standoff for a few moments more before Edd had returned with the manager, the situation getting cleared up within moments. The waitress was fired right in front of them, himself taking Patryck into the bathrooms to clean up before joining back at the table. Looked like they had been ordered for already. Sitting down to eat, they picked back up on some light chit chat, Tom obviously buzzed at the least by the time they would cut the cake. All four of them held the knife as the pastry was sliced, two pieces being taken. It was less than a moment later that he felt frosting and cake pressed to his face, trying not to snort the mushy substance up his nose in laughter. Feeling the plate and the smashed cake pulled away from his face, he moved to lick what he could reach away as he wiped around his eyes, smearing the mush over the faces of the other three.

After they were all cleaned up and the top tier of the cake was wrapped up to be saved for their first anniversary, they went back out to the car, himself helping a very buzzed Tom in before him. He could say that he was the one who was the least intoxicated besides the driver, never really liking the taste of alcohol. Getting to the plane, he practically dragged all three of them into their seats and buckled them in. He didn't mind having to baby all three of his husbands while on a plane, giving instructions to one of the attendants that the trio weren't to have anymore liquor. With how much he was helping the three, the flight didn't seem too long, the trip to the cabin not taking long at all after that.

All three had begun to sober up on the flight, and he guessed that they had nothing else on their minds than getting into bed with him. Feeling himself being thrown onto the bed, he tried to sit up as he watched the three of them remove their over jackets. He could tell that his dress was being opened in the back, the chill of the room making him shiver. Feeling the warm fabric being removed, he was left in his under clothes as well as the hoop underskirt and corset which were both laced. He untied both garments quickly, showing the lingerie that he wore underneath. The thin red fabric had him shivering lightly at the cold. Moving onto his knees, he held back a laugh as he was pulled into a kiss, the moment he got free he spoke up.

"You three are wearing condoms or so help me I'll put them on for you. I may like kids, but I'd like some space between them." Receiving nods, he grinned as he fell on his back, spreading his legs a little. It was barely any time before he felt the bed shift and three more persons join him, himself being lifted and rested against a warm chest. Relaxing against the warm body, he hummed softly as he watched Matt help Tom get his undershirt off without ripping the fabric. The light brunette was still under the effects of the liquor, but he was still in a right mind. His only issue was his limbs not moving properly.

Feeling himself being lifted up again, he squeaked at the cold air hitting his skin. He was flat against the sheets in the next second, feeling slick fingers tracing his inner thighs and moving under the fabric still on his body. He tensed as the cold lube hit his private area, letting out a soft moan at feeling the finger trace against his higher opening. It wasn't long for his front opening to be prepared thoroughly, the bottoms of the lingerie being removed and himself being placed against Edd's chest, panting from the stimulation he had already gotten. He felt a smooth warm hand placed against his back as more slicked fingers traced along the curve of his ass, one slipping in easily before a second was pressed in and began to stretch him down there. His forehead was pressed against Edd's shoulder, the taller running fingers through his hair and pinching at some chub he kept even though he's been running around to keep all five kids out of trouble. He moaned louder, the sound slightly muffled by the skin his face was pressed against as he felt a fourth finger beginning to stretch him. Feeling the intrusion leave him, he was panting as he was lifted up a little bit, kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulders as he felt the newer stretch. Yeah he's taken all three at once, but it's been so long since they last did this. He was helped down slowly, the silent reassurances helping him keep from freaking out and stopping this.

He whimpered softly as he felt the stretches, clutching the person in front of him as he was lowered further into the other persons'. Gasping as he was pulled fully down quickly, he squirmed against the painful intrusion, whimpering softly as the feeling was more pain than pleasure. He was held down though, placating kisses being pressed to his skin. He was allowed to adjust for a few moments before he was alright with the stretch, the stillness of it all causing him pain. Shifting his hips a little bit to let the others know he was ready, he held onto the set of broad shoulders in front of him as he felt the other three begin moving. He was squished between three bodies, the thrusts starting slow before they picked up their pace. He was already a mess before they had started, so it was no wonder that he was already so vocal. He was unraveling quickly, the off kilter thrusts between both his front and back taking him closer to his orgasm in leaps and bounds. Moaning louder, he felt one of his hands being pulled from where it was on the dark brunette's shoulder, it becoming clasped in another hand. He felt a knot form in his gut, squeezing the calloused hand and gripping onto the shoulder tightly with his other hand.

"I-I'm close!" Crying out, he felt as the pressure in both holes increased, seeing stars for the first time that night as he felt warmth against his stomach. The three slowed down to let him ride out his orgasm, going slow and never stopping. As soon as he alerted the three that it was alright to move again, he felt the movements start back up. He always was the first to cum, shortly followed by his ginger, the sight illiterate, and lastly the tallest of them all. He could feel nails dig into the skin of his back, a soft gasp hitting his ears as his hand was squeezed. Looks like the two behind him hit hard. Feeling fingers tracing along his clit and percenium, he moaned loudly at the teasing glances in touch.

"Are you trying to get me to cum again? Because if you are its working~!" Crying out for a second time, he felt his walls clench once more, his crotch growing wetter as he came vaginally. He was panting heavily as he felt his body being released. He practically collapsed against the bed, tempted to just fall asleep right there. Feeling a damp rag wiping him off, he felt as clothes were pulled onto his practically limp body. Being pulled under the covers and pressed between warm bodies, he smiled softly before he fell asleep.

Six Years Later

"Eli, Teddy, Lilalynn, Alex, and Arv it's time to go! Get in the car before we're all late!" Pulling his hoodie on and grabbing his keys, he tried slipping on his slippers before he pulled his left foot back, pulling a small furry body from the footwear. Shaking his head slowly, he set the small kitten onto the floor before he slipped the footwear on. Watching the five children run out to the car with their backpacks over their shoulders, he followed the elementary schoolers out to the car and watched them get into their seats, the younger two needing help into their booster seats. Getting into the driver's seat after he made sure the kids were buckled in properly, he drove off to the elementary school, parking quickly and getting the kids out before watching the five run up to the road, waiting for him to walk across with them. Holding the hands of the two youngest, he walked their little group across the street and into the school building, giving each child a kiss on the forehead and letting them loose. Giving a small smile, he walked into the front office to speak with the worker at the desk.

"Good morning mister Larsin, see you came to drop off the kids in your pajamas again. How's the husbands?" The desk worker smiled as she spoke, her hair cut into a short bob. He smiled and shook his head, laughing softly.

"Edd left for work and will be home later, Matt thankfully got a new boss so he has a more set schedule now, Tom's in a break between movies so he's home and dead asleep as far as I know." Watching the young woman nod, he glanced around the office area before standing up straighter.

"I should probably get home before Ringo's kittens start hiding other places. I almost squished the one trying to slip on my slippers this morning." Taking his leave, he waved goodbye before heading back to the car, pulling his hood up as it started to rain. The thunderstorms of London were always a big deal, and he couldn't wait till he got home and lit the fireplace. He wouldn't be the one to pick the kids up from school, Matt got off work a little before the school day ended, so that meant the ginger would pick the five kids up on his way home from work. Getting into the vehicle, he pulled away from the school slowly, before heading down the road back to the house. Barely managing to get inside, he kicked off his now soaked slippers and pulled off his equally soaked hoodie to throw into the wash. Walking into the living room, he felt the heat from the fireplace warm him up a little, alerting him that he wasn't the only one awake in the house.

"Go get changed into dry clothes, I'll make you some tea and we can sit on the couch for a while." Smiling at Tom, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Nodding, he walked down the hall to the bedroom, changing out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. Going back to the living room, he found a thick blanket over the back of the couch. Sitting on the couch, he was joined a few moments later by Tom, being handed a warm cup of tea. Feeling the blanket being pulled over his shoulder, he leaned against Tom's side, pulling his legs up onto the couch under him. Humming softly, he felt a kiss placed against his forehead. He barely noticed how he drifted off, the sound of two glass mugs being set down only barely registering to his mind. Feeling his head being placed against a chest, the sound of his husband's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

He could feel as he was shifted a little, soft sounds reaching his eardrums. Moving slightly, he squeezed his eyelids shut, before moving to open them.

"Afternoon, Sunshine." Sticking his tongue out, he sat up so he wasn't lying on top of Tom any longer. Glancing up to the wall clock, he noticed that it was a little after four, moving to get up and go make dinner. Stepping into the kitchen, he found his three oldest working on their homework, hair damp from the storm.

"So how was your day at school kids?" Prepping what he was making for dinner, he watched the three squirm in their seats a little bit.

"We had indoor recess so I was coloring." Eli grinned, putting his pencil down to grab an eraser. It was more than obvious that Elijah at the least would turn out like his father.

"I got the highest score on the spelling test! And the most problems done with the minute math sheet!" Jonas grinned, pulling the papers from his backpack and showing him. He had been helping all three of the kids work on math, it apparently coming easier to Jonas. He wasn't good with English, usually needing one of his husbands to help with that.

"Very good Teddy! I'm proud. Lilalynn? Is something wrong? You're usually more talkative." Watching the little girl look to him, she continued to work silently on her homework. He didn't realize why she was so quiet until he remembered what today was.

Finishing with making dinner, he told the kids to go wash up as he set everything on the kitchen table. Washing his own hands in the kitchen sink, he felt hands wrap around his waist. Leaning back a little against the other adult, he smiled as soft lips pressed against his forehead.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'd wait until later when the kids are in bed. Now wash up and get to the table for dinner." Drying his hands with a towel, he stuck his tongue out at Matt. Watching the ginger use the kitchen sink, he walked back to the dining room where everyone else was sitting down. He had been the one to modify the table so they'd be able to fit the nine of them and more if needed. Taking his seat, he helped getting the kids served. It was quiet for a bit, everyone busy getting food and beginning to eat.

"So I know what Eli, Teddy and Lilalynn did today. What about you both Alex and Arv?" He practically knew he was asking for trouble, the twins were always pulling pranks. Watching the identical twins look to each other, he knew they were trying to figure if they should say anything. Watching Alex grin widely, he knew he'd be getting a phone call from a teacher later on tonight.

"We had a thubthtute! Thhe didn't like uth though. Tho we thwitched theatth. Everyone laughed! Becauthe tthe tried calling on me and Arvey didn't anther." Shaking his head, he pitied the substitute teacher who had to handle both of them. He wasn't mad persay, maybe a little annoyed by how the two did this to every substitute teacher they had. But he could laugh about this, wondering why the temporary teachers weren't let in the know about the troublemakers.

"I'd say to stop doing that, but we know that won't happen anytime soon. Just don't go too hard on them alright." Sighing softly he took another bite of his food as he glanced around the table. As everyone finished eating, he watched as the kids were taken for their baths while he collected the dirty dishes. Placing the dishes into the sink and putting g the leftovers away, he cleaned off the table and countertop before moving to start a load of laundry. Feeling the edge of his shirt being pulled, he turned to see his daughter.

"Mummy. Will what they said really happen?" He was confused by the question, moving to kneel down in front of the ten year old.

"What are you talking about Delilah?" Watching the girl shift a little on her feet, she pulled at the cloth of her nightgown. Her hair was wet so the long ginger locks were straight for once, reaching the back of her knees.

"What they said in the assembly. Am I really gonna…" Realizing what she meant, he gave a smile.

"Yeah that's going to happen. It's supposed to and you'll be perfectly fine." Picking up his little girl, he held her on his hip. "But hey, you'll freak your dads and brothers out, you'll learn how to handle it. And you're not alone, I get them too. It's a pain in the butt, but it makes you a stronger person. Does that make you feel better?" Watching her nod, he kissed her forehead before walking down the hall to her bedroom. Kissing her goodnight, he left the room, heading down the hall to where Elijah and Jonas shared a room. Entering just as Edd and Tom had left, he wished both boys goodnight, giving them the same treatment as their sister before turning out the light and closing the door. Moving to the twins' room, he found Matt trying to get Alex's night clothes on while Arv was running around the room.

"Alexander and Harvey Larsin sit on your beds now. It's time for bed so stop giving your papa a hard time." Grabbing Harvey's nightclothes, he managed to get the squirmy seven year old into his jammies, tucking the boys into bed with Matt's help. Wishing both goodnight, he headed to the bedroom. Changing into his night clothes, he climbed into bed between Tom and Matt. Laying awake for a little longer, he became lost in thought.

He has three wonderful husbands, five beautiful and healthy children with more than enough room for more, and more friends than he's had in a long time. His life took him through a time worse than hell, but it's gotten much better in these almost eleven years.

He used to think that karma hated him, that he deserved what he was put through. But it was just trying to get his life together how it was supposed to be. It didn't hate him, just gave a new approach.

Family may be a funny concept, but damn does he make it look good.

7183 words

And here's the end. Thank you all for staying so long with the story. Tried to give it a funny ending.

My goal was to hit 6900 words because I'm _so_ mature, I passed it and almost did 300 more. This is the longest thing I've written.

I'm so sorry for the wedding portion. I just copy pasted that from a website honestly [The vows, not the entire thing].

Well until the next fic, one-shot, or update.

~Mari


End file.
